Surprise!
by Maron1
Summary: Maron and Chiaki are falling in love, but will their identities keep them apart? NEW CHAPTER! Maron's getting married? And it's to the Devil?
1. The Beginning

Surprise!   
  
Disclaimer: I wrote this story, but I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. That was created by Tanemura Arina. Please don't flame! This is my first KKJ fanfic!  
  
" " talking  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
The Beginning  
  
"Maron? Maron?!" Hard knocks made by Miyako are heard.  
  
"Miyako's here to pick you up! Wake up! Maron?!" Fin flies overhead, repeatedly saying the phrase.  
  
*****  
  
"It's over" A woman yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.  
  
'Mama...papa...'  
  
"I'm leaving! But, I'll pick her up, I promise!" A man yelled just as loud as the woman.  
  
"You liar! You don't even want to!"   
  
"Cool it! I promise."  
  
'NOOO!!!' A small tear of sadness drips from Maron's eyes.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Maron?! Maron!" Fin yells.   
  
"Hmmm? Ohayo Fin. Let's eat breakfast." Maron says calmly as if nothing happened.   
  
"Look at the time! You're late!"  
  
"Huh? Aahhh!! I am late!" Maron rushes to get ready and runs out the door.  
  
'It was that dream again...' Maron keeps running as fast as she can.   
  
'Why do I keep having that same dream?'  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep  
  
"Huh? My rosary! It's reacting to a demon! Why?"  
  
Spinning around, she finds herself face to face with Chiaki.  
  
"What are you looking for, Maron?"  
  
"Chiaki! It's nothing you need to know!" Maron starts running again, while Chiaki grins.  
  
'Is Chiaki the one possessed? I need to talk to Fin about this later."  
  
"Finally! I'm at school. Now I'm late for sure, no thanks to Chiaki, that baka."  
  
Maron tiptoes as quietly as possible to her classroom.  
  
"I must somehow sneak in..."  
  
She opens the door slowly.  
  
"Out!" Packalemao sensei yelled.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Kusakabe? Did you say something?"  
  
"Eh? N...no!" Maron stumbles saying that.   
  
"Out!"  
  
"Hai."   
  
"Baka. I tried to wake you up, but you still went on sleeping." Miyako taunted.  
  
"What? Yeah right! For your information-"  
  
"Kusakabe again? Out!"  
  
"Hai." The door slowly closed, while Maron walked out.  
  
Later, Maron goes to check her mail box for any letters. There's one from Chiaki. Don't wait for something everyday, Baby!  
  
Be happy!  
  
Chiaki  
  
P.S. Make me some au grautin, please?  
  
"What a idiot!"  
  
"I'm home!" Fin's voice traveled throughout the room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Is that all you can really say?"  
  
"Eh? The demon's in a painting of cherry blossoms. It seems pretty strong. You have to seal it before Sindbad does!"  
  
"All right! This will help me forget what happened in school today! Where is it?"  
  
"The house at the corner of this street!"  
  
"That's Packalemao's house! Did you send out the notice?"  
  
"Yup. The checkmate is scheduled for 8:00." Fin points out and winks when she says checkmate.  
  
"But, let's eat dinner first, okay? I'm pretty hungry!" Maron's stomach grumbles.  
  
"O...okay, since it's still early."  
  
Detectives,  
  
I will capture the beauty in Packalemao's painting at 8:00 tonight.   
  
Kaitou Jeanne  
  
"Point A?" Miyako spoke into her walkie talkie.   
  
"Akita in position. All ready here." Akita is hiding in a bush wearing a green colored outfit.  
  
"Point B?"  
  
"Fuyuta roger! Ready." Fuyuta is on Packalemao house's roof.   
  
"Point C?"  
  
"Huh? What do you want?"   
  
"Haruta?! What are you doing?"  
  
"Eating." Haruta is in a car, eating, of course.   
  
"Eating?! You idiot! Put your eating strength into capturing Jeanne!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Ready!"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Jeanne will be caught!" Miyako's dad is standing outside, watching for any peculiar movements.   
  
"We're ready for you, Jeanne!" (Miyako starts laughing)  
  
Ohayo- good morning (a morning greeting)  
  
baka- idiot  
  
Hai- yes ("agreement")  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry if this is short! I'll try and get the next chapter out a.s.a.p.!!! Please don't flame! This is my first KKJ fanfic. Please R&R!!! 


	2. The Unexpected

"Jeanne d'Arc, give me your power..."  
Suddenly, Maron starts glowing with a pinkish color, while she jumps off a building.  
"Strong and serious..."  
"Matchless and marvelous..."  
"Energetic and courageous!"  
Kaitou Jeanne is ready. She lands on the ground safely.   
"Game start!"  
  
"Jeanne-kun...Miyako probably has a trap set up for you. Be careful!" Fin was flying around looking at all the police officers hiding in the bushes and everything.  
"I will. Let's go!" Jeanne starts jumping on buildings using her rebound ball.   
  
"Access!" Chiaki opens the sliding door only to meet a black angel.   
"I found the demon!" The black little angel yells, flying into the room very quickly.  
"I heard."  
"Eh? When?" Question marks appear all around Access while he has a long face.   
"When Fin was telling Maron that a few minutes ago."  
"Ah...Fin." Access has hearts in his eyes.  
"Now's not the time for that!"  
"R...right. Let's go, too!"  
  
"Did Sindbad send out a notice?" Jeanne is jumping off of roofs and appearing in different places at different times.  
"No, but you still have to be alert, Jeanne!"  
"I wonder why Sindbad didn't send one out..."  
"It's good, though! They're servants of the devil, especially Access! That darn Access! Always butting into my business!"  
  
"Miyako?"  
"Hai?"  
"A notice just arrived! It's from Sindbad!"  
"Eh?"  
  
Author's Note:  
So, what did you think of this chapter? Sorry if my chapters are too short! A cliffhanger, right? I'll be getting the next chapter out soon! Keep checking back!^_^ 


	3. A Slight Interference

A Slight Interference  
  
"A notice....from Sindbad?!"  
"Hai."  
"All right! This time we'll catch them both!"  
  
"Miyako!"  
"Eh?" Miyako turns around to see who wants to talk to her.   
"Iinchou! What are you doing here? The police are trying to catch Jeanne and Sindbad!"  
"I wanted to help! So, can I help?"  
"NO! This kind of job isn't for you! It's for someone like me, Miyako!"  
"Gomen, Miyako."  
"You don't have to apologize."  
"Please? Can't I help? I really want to catch Sindbad for Maron!"  
"Huh?"  
"Uh..."  
"You like Maron, right?"  
"Uh..." Iinchous stumbles and falls trying to walk away.  
"OW!!!"  
"Iinchou! Don't walk away on me...Miyako!!"  
"Gomen, gomen!"  
"You shouldn't always say sorry, Iinchou!"  
"Oh."  
"Not everything is your fault!"  
"Oh."  
"Fine! You can help! Just don't get in the way!"  
"Really? Arigatou, Miyako!"  
"OK! Back to business!"  
  
"Dad? Any sign of Jeanne or Sindbad yet?"  
"No...ah wait! There's something moving in the bushes!"  
"Eh?! What is it?"  
"It's only a cat..."  
Miyako starts clutching the walkie talkie in her hand.   
"No false alarms! You baka!"  
"Gomen, Miyako."  
  
  
  
"Miyako...what kind of trap did you set up this time?"  
"Jeanne-kun, I just heard that Sindbad just sent out his notice! He's coming to seal the demon!"  
"Eh?!" (small voice: that's just makes my job harder, not that it isn't hard enough!)  
"It's true!" A deep voice said behind Jeanner and Fin.  
"Sindbad is here!" Miyako's dad screamed.  
"And Jeanne, too!" He screamed again.  
"No...they've spotted us!" Access said to Sindbad.  
"Access-kun! Are you going to get in our way again?!"   
"Fin! Get in your way? No...but....I still like you! I really do!"  
"Don't try and weaken me by saying that! I will never believe you, Access-kun!!!"  
"Jeanne! Act like a girl and go home!" Sindbad exclaimed sternly.  
"I won't! Stay out of my way Sindbad-san!"  
"Ha...me? I won't hold back then, Jeanne."  
"Then, let's see who seals the demon first, hmm?"  
"All right! Let's go!"  
  
  
"Dad! Shoot that net!"  
"Hai!"  
Suddenly, a net captures both Sindbad and Jeanne. The two kaitous are struggling to get free.  
"Ha. Do you think a net will seal me in?" Kaitou Sindbad is free after a few struggles. He, then, lets Jeanne out.  
"Thank you, Sindbad." After a minute of silence, Kaitou Jeanne tightens a rope around Sindbad  
"Ugh. What are you doing, Jeanne?! I helped you!"  
"Yeah, you did. But, we're still enemies, Sindbad!"  
"Eh?"  
"Thank you, Sindbad-san! I'll be done checkmating in no time!"  
Kaitou Sindbad struggles to get free and does so, just in time to see Jeanne disappear into Packalemao's house.  
"We'll see, Jeanne." Sindbad said with a grin on his face.  
  
Packalemao is possessed by the demon in the picture. She has 'fangs', a curved back, and dark lines under her eyes.  
"Packalemao! Your class depends on you!"  
"ROAR!!!" Packalemao screams.  
"Can't hear me, can you? Don't worry! I'll help you!"  
Jeanne calls for her rebound ball and throws it at Packalemao sensei. The demon protects her.  
"Under the name of God,"  
Her rosary starts glowing...  
"You, demon born in the dark, I seal you here!"  
"A pin appears above her rosary. Jeanne grabs it.  
"CHECKMATE!"   
Her pin connects to the painting and is transformed into a white chess piece.   
"My mission is complete! Packalemao sensei! Are you all right?"  
"Jeanne!"  
"Sindbad! You're too late, aren't you?"  
"Yes, but I'll get the next one, for sure! So, watch your back, Jeanne!"  
"On the contrary, watch yours, Sindbad-san!"  
Both kaitous turn and jump out two different windows.  
"Jeanne!"  
Jeanne stops. She turns around and sees Miyako with another one of her specials, a gun that shoots out bombs.  
"Ms. Detective! You were pretty smart. But, you still didn't outsmart me, yet!"  
"Jeanne! Stop! I'll shoot!"  
"You're too gentle to shoot. I know you....very well. You wouldn't hurt anyone, not even me."  
"Jeanne...Iinchou! Now's the time!"  
Suddenly, Iinchou came out of nowhere and started choking Kaitou Jeanne.  
"Iinchou! What are you doing?"  
"Helping Miyako capture you, of course. What else?"  
"Ugh...Sindbad! Help!" Jeanne's voice traveled throughout the town.   
  
Deep in the forest:  
"Huh? Maron! She's in trouble!" Sindbad said suddenly.  
"Let it be! With her out of the way, it'll make our job must easier! We'll be invincible!" Access starts laughing.  
"But Maron! I gotta help her!" Sindbad starts running back towards Packalemao's house to help Jeanne.  
"Sindbad! Don't! What's the matter with him? He must be in love with her to go back and help her...then, he's not focusing on his job!"  
Access starts flying fast to catch up with Sindbad.  
  
Back at Packalemao's house:  
"Iinchou! Stop!" Miyako yelled.  
"She's right! I'm too gentle and soft to hurt anyone! Let her go!" Miyako continued.  
"But...you finally caught her! Well, I did, actually." Iinchou replied.  
"I said, Let her go!" Miyako stated very firmly.  
"But...okay."   
Iinchou let go of his grasp on Jeanne. Jeanne started getting color back on her face and her breathing is back to normal.  
"Thank you, Ms. Detective!"  
Jeanne starts running away.  
"B...but it won't happen again, Jeanne!!" Miyako yelled.  
"Next time, watch out! I will be ready for you and won't be light on you, either!" Miyako continued.  
Jeanne started laughing softly.  
  
At Maron's apartment:  
"Well, that was exciting, wasn't it? Miyako finally caught me, but let me go."  
Maron stops in front of her mail box and wishes that her parents wrote her a letter.  
She opens up her box and finds a letter inside. Once again, it's from Chiaki.  
You can come into my room anytime if you need someone to talk to. Baby!  
Chiaki  
P.S. Now will you make me some au grautin? Please?  
"Will he stop putting all these notes in by box?! That baka!"   
Maron starts to smile as she sees that he really cares for her.  
'What am I thinking? He's so arrogant! I can't think that! (softer tone) Do I like him?'  
  
Author's Note:  
So, what did you think of this chapter? I tried to make this one longer! It's getting on pretty well, isn't it? I'll try and get out the next chapter soon! Stay in touch! 


	4. Self Search-Part I

Self Search-Part 1  
  
"Maron?! Wake up!"  
"She's probably in a bad mood..."  
"Wake up! I'm leaving without you then! Is that what you want?!"  
"Come on, Miyako. We'll be late."  
"OK, Chiaki. Since she's not coming out!"  
"Let her be."  
  
'Chiaki....'  
Maron is in her bed, thinking after waking up. She hasn't heard Miyako come and wake her up. Fin is outside, searching for other demons.  
'Do I like you? Whenever you show up, my heart beats faster...'  
Maron starts getting ready when she notices the time.  
"Aahhh! I'm late again! It's unusual for Miyako to not come and wake me up. I hope nothing's wrong..."  
"Maron!"  
"Fin! Where have you been?"  
"Looking for demons, what else?"  
"I can't deal with it now! I'm late, again!"  
"But-"  
"No! I can't! Fin, just stay here until I come back!"  
"Eh...okay...but-"  
"I gotta go! See you later, Fin!"  
Maron runs out the door, as usual, and rushes to get to her classroom.  
'Do I like you, Chiaki? Do you like me?'  
Maron continues running, when she finds two women fighting over the price of a beautiful sculpture of a swan.  
  
"No! I'll pay 150 dollars for it!"  
"I demand 200!"  
"155!"  
"190!"  
"160!"  
"185!"  
"165!"  
"180!"  
"170 is my final offer!"  
"Then forget it! 180 and nothing else!"  
The two women kept on fighting over different works of art. Finally, the woman who appeared to be the customer agreed to pay $180 dollars for the swan sculpture.   
  
Maron started running again. Finally, she got to her classroom. It was deserted.   
'Hmm? There's no one here! What happened here?'  
"Miyako! Chiaki! Packalemao sensei! Where did you guys go?"  
'I'm alone....again.'  
*****  
"Happy Birthday, Maron!" A man called out to Maron when she woke up.  
"Papa! Mama! Today's my birthday! Yay!"  
"Here's your birthday present." A woman said afterwards, showing a box covered with star-designed wrapping paper.  
Maron starts tearing open the box: first the wrapping paper, then the box itself.  
"Ah! It's the doll I've wanted! Yay! Thank you, Mama, Papa!"  
"Time to eat cake, Maron!" The woman cried out.  
"Yay! What kind of cake is it this time, Mama?"  
"Sponge cake, Maron, sponge cake."  
"Ah! My favorite! We have it every year!" Maron's eyes are sparkling with happiness.  
"Let's eat!" The man, apparently Maron's dad, shouted.  
*****  
'Back then, I was always happy. Now, I'm always alone and upset...'  
Maron opens the door to her classroom. Suddenly, a whistle blows.  
"Out!"  
"Hai."  
"You sleepy-head! Sleepy-head Maron!" Chiaki whispered to Miyako, loud enough for Maron to hear.  
"I heard that, Chiaki!"  
"Kusakabe?! This happens everyday, Maron. It has got to stop! Out!"  
"Hai."  
  
Miyako, Chiaki, Iinchou, and Maron are walking down the street to go home.  
"Ah! Let's have some ice cream!" Maron said suddenly.  
"Pig!" Chiaki said instantly.  
"Well, you're arrogant, Chiaki!"  
"Let's have some, you guys. We ought to have a break every now and then for some fun." Miyako laughs.  
"Ok!" Iinchou replied.  
Miyako's personal cell phone starts ringing. Her dad's at the other end of the line.  
"Miyako...we have a problem."  
"Eh? What is it?"  
"Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sindbad plan to strike again."  
"Huh? Where?"  
"It's in a store, Beautiful Palace, a sculpture place. They plan to steal a swan sculpture at 4:00!"  
"I'll be right there, Dad!"  
"Miyako! What are you going to set up this time?"  
"It's a secret. You'll see. Get all the police officers you can! And hurry! We don't have much time!"  
"Hai!"  
  
"Miyako? What was that all about?" Maron questioned with a puzzled look.  
"It's Jeanne and Sindbad!" Miyako said sternfully with the look she always has when she's about to catch Jeanne or Sindbad.  
"The target this time is a swan scultore in Beautiful Palace." Miyako finished.  
Maron makes a face.  
"Sounds like a fight is going to occur." Chiaki stated.  
"Huh? What do you mean by that, Chiaki?"  
"Don't interrupt me! Or maybe....never mind. Your little mind woudn't understand." Chiaki grinned.  
"Little?! Little?! That's what you think of me?! Why, I outta...!!!" Maron starts getting furious.  
"Gomen! I gotta go, Maron! Jeanne and Sindbad will be coming soon!" Miyako interrupted.  
"Eh? Do you guys realize that I'm still here?" Iinchou also interrupted.  
"Hehe. Gomen Iinchou! Forgot about you!" Miyako, Maron, and Chiaki all said together.  
Everyone started laughing and smiled.  
"See you guys later!" Maron and Chiaki said at the same time. Both of them blushed.  
  
Maron walks home, alone, to get ready for her checkmate. She thinks about Chiaki.  
'Why does my heart beat faster when I'm around you? Does that mean I like you?'  
Fin greets her and tells her about the demon. The time is 3:58. Maron gets ready and starts changing into Jeanne.  
"Fin, please." She holds up her rosary.  
"Jeanne d'Arc, give me your power..."  
She glows a pink color.  
"Strong and serious..."  
"Matchless and marvelous..."  
"Energetic and courageous!"  
Jeanne is all set and fired up to go. On the way to Beautiful Palace, she talks to Fin.  
"By the way, Fin...how many times have I told you not to send out a notice without my consent?!"  
"Gomen." Fin falls down first.  
"Well, let's go!"  
  
Author's Note:  
Did you like this chapter? I just noticed something! (sneezes) Excuse me! This story will be a long, LONG one. Keep checking back! I'll be revising, too! 


	5. Self Search-Part II

Self Search-Part 2  
  
"She never learns, does she?" Sindbad appears with Access, watching her from the top of a building.  
"Sindbad! Did you think I wouldn't be able to see you?" Jeanne suddenly appears behind Sindbad.  
"Jeanne. You finally noticed me. That took a while. I've been here for over 15 minutes." Sindbad replied with a cocky, but unnoticable grin.  
"Huh?" She has a surprised look on her face.  
"I've been watching you..."   
"Well, just stay watching. Watch me seal the demon!" Maron retorted.  
"I won't hold back just because you're a girl, Jeanne!"  
Both kaitous run toward Beautiful Palace. Miyako sees them and tells her dad to fire.  
BOOM! The bomb was fired at the two kaitous.   
"Aahhh!" Jeanne shouted. She, then, throws her rebound ball to a railing, outside of the room in which the sculpture was kept.  
"H..huh? Jeanne! Catch her! Hurry!" Miyako demamded with fury in her eyes.  
"Ha! She couldn't have gotten away." Sindbad doubted that Jeanne could have gotten past the attack.  
"Sindbad! Hurry up! Jeanne's already in the room with the painting! You have to go and seal it before she does!" Access shouted out.  
"Yeah! OW!" Sindbad dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach.  
"Sindbad?! What's wrong?" Access wondered aloud.  
"My stomach....it hurts..." Sindbad managed to say, with much pain.  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't know. ow....!"   
"Guess you can't seal the demon now, can you?"  
"I can try...ow!"  
"No! You won't! Let's go home!" A worried Access said.  
"Ok..." Sindbad started struggling to go home.  
  
Back at the apartment:  
"Wait up, Access..." Access is going way ahead of Chiaki. Sindbad changed back to Chiaki on his way here.  
"Why? We have to get you in bed!"  
"I want to put this letter in Maron's box before she returns." Chiaki managed to say.  
"What?! We don't have time! She and Miyako will be back soon!" Access fought back, while crossing his arms.  
"It'll be quick, I promise." Chiaki put the letter in the Maron's box and went into the elevator.  
Chiaki went into his room and got ready for bed, struggling with much pain, doing so. Then, he went to sleep.  
  
Back at Beautiful Palace:  
"Under the name of God,"  
Jeanne's rosary glows and is about to produce a white pin.  
"You, demon born in the dark,"  
A pin appears and her rosary stops glowing.  
"I seal you here!"  
Jeanne grabs the white pin.  
"CHECKMATE!"  
She throws the pin at the statue. The pin has transformed into a white chess piece, and the swan statue has disappeared.   
"Recovery complete!"  
"Jeanne! Stop right there!"  
Jeanne ignores Miyako and leaves out the front door.   
'Why didn't Sindbad interfere with my checkmate?'  
Jeanne has changed back into Maron.  
'There's probably something wrong with him. Oh well, the less distraction, the easier for me to checkmate.'  
Maron goes into her apartment and finds a letter sticking out of her box. She rushes to it and takes it out.  
Are you feeling lonely, Baby?  
We can talk out on the balcony.  
Chiaki  
P.S. How about some au grautin now?  
'Chiaki...."  
Suddenly, Maron gets an image of Sindbad in her head.  
'Sindbad! Why did he just appear?!'  
Maron walks into the elevator, gets off at her floor, and goes into her room. She stops when she hears some snoring coming from Chiaki's room.  
"Baka! Telling me to meet him out on the balcony when he's sleeping!"  
'Ah...Chiaki. I think I do like him..."  
She giggles and accidentally walks into the wall, just as Miyako gets on the elevator.   
"OW! Oops..too loud."  
Maron walks in her room and closes the door. Miyako walks out of the elevator, fuming as usual about not capturing Jeanne.   
"Time for me to get a rest..." Miyako stated while she greeted her father watching TV on the couch. He had come home early for some dinner. (AN: Some kind of police officer!)  
After she brushed her teeth and changes, Maron falls asleep in her bed.   
Fin is outside on the balcony rail trying to get in.  
"Maron?! Maron! Let me in! Maron!"  
Maron stirs and wakes up. She notices Fin and lets her in.  
"Finally! You sleep like a bear in hibernation! Geez!"  
"I really gotta get some sleep, Fin! Goodnight." She gets all snuggly in her bed and falls asleep again.  
Fin sleeps, too, on the couch. There's a shadow in the window, but both of them are sleeping, so they don't notice it.   
  
Author's Note:  
Who could be the one sneaking around? And why? Was this a good chapter? Please R+R! I'll be getting the next chapter out soon! Stay tuned! 


	6. Mysteries-Part I

Mysteries-Part I  
  
"Maron....I know you're Jeanne...I'll get you someday..." The mysterious man disappeared.  
  
Morning:  
"Maron?! Why do I even bother to do this? Maron!"  
"Huh? Miyako! Hold on! I'll be right there!"  
Maron gets ready and is just on time, for school. Chiaki isn't there.  
"Hey Miyako...where's Chiaki?"  
"I don't know. Didn't feel good? I sure hope he's okay..." Miyako said with a sad look on her face.  
"If we know Chiaki, he's probably hanging out someplace with no worries!" Maron said very enthusiastically  
"You're right! Chiaki always seems to have fun no matter what! We gotta go to school now! Or..."  
"Or?"  
"We'll be late!"  
Both girls start running to school so they won't be late, and to their surprise, they aren't.  
  
End of School:  
"Man! That test was so hard! I only got around half of it!" Maron said while walking home with Miyako.  
"That shows you right! You're supposed to study! Study for a test, Maron, and you'll do better!" Miyako scolded with her index finger, moving up and down, pointing at Maron.  
"Well, you want to get married! We're only high school students!"  
"People need to think ahead.....such as careers....and marriage...." Miyako starts counting her fingers and continues saying different things.  
"Oh....so you don't want to be a detective like your dad anymore? Is that it?" Maron teased and started running away.  
"Maron! You come back here! Stop teasing me about that!" Miyako runs after Maron, yelling.  
  
At the Apartment:  
Maron walks through the door and goes to check her mail box. There is no letter in it. Maron with a disappointed look on her face.   
"No annoying letter from Chiaki...why? I hope he is all right." Maron said with a worried look on her face.  
'Chiaki....I need to talk to you about my parents....I want to talk to you about them..."   
Maron opens the door and falls onto her bed.   
'Where are you, Chiaki?'  
Maron goes to sleep without knowing the whereabouts of Fin.   
  
At a Hotel:  
Fin is wandering around. She was following Access, but lost track of him a few minutes ago.   
'Access-kun! Why are you always butting into my business? Wherever I am, you are, too!'  
Fin starts flying back to Maron's room, only to find no way in.  
"Maron! Open the door! NOW! What are you doing? Can't you hear me?"  
Fin then notices that Maron is on her bed, sleeping.  
"Huh? Sleeping?! Maron! Open the door!" Fin starts pounding and kicking the door.  
Maron still doesn't notice Fin's actions.  
'Fine then! Lock me out! I'll find a place to rest!' Fin leaves and drifts off to sleep on a tree branch.   
Mysterious shadows are lurking around following Chiaki, Access, Fin, and Maron. The mysterious man had sent these shadows to do this job.   
  
Author's Note:  
Who are these mysterious shadows? Who is the mysterious man? Why are they here? What do they want? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please R+R! 


	7. Mysteries-Part II

Mysteries-Part II  
  
The Next Day:  
"Fin? Where did you go?" Maron looks around for Fin.   
"Are you hiding in the candy jar?" Maron opens the candy jar to see if Fin is in there. She isn't.  
  
"Maron! Open up! I have a question for you! Maron!" Miyako is about to break down the door when Maron opens it.  
"Ah! Miyako! What are you doing here, at this time? It's 6:00 in the morning!" Maron protested with a fist by her side, ready to punch Miyako.  
"Weren't you listening? I have a question for you!"   
Miyako is carrying some books to get ready to go to school instead of going back to her apartment for them.  
"Eh? A question?"  
"Yeah, who do you keep talking to? Everytime I come here, you're always talking to someone. Then, I hear another voice." Miyako has question marks all around her head.  
"I'm not talking to anyone!" Maron retorted.  
"Right! Like that beeping I always hear when we get near someone acting weird!" Miyako slammed down her books on Maron's desk.  
"What beeping?"  
"Sure, like you don't know, huh?" Miyako sat in a chair and crossed her legs.  
"Ah! Miyako! We have to go! It's already 8:10!" Maron ran out the door before she answered Miyako's question.  
"Maron! Wait up!" Miyako yelled after Maron, already on the elevator.   
  
After School:  
"Maron! You still didn't answer my question! Come back here! You know something about Jeanne, am I right?"  
Maron ignored Miyako and kept running away, while Miyako was still yelling at her.  
  
"Maron? What's wrong? What did Miyako want?" Fin appeared out of Maron's backpack, flying after Maron.  
"Nothing...."  
"Maron! You know better than to lie to me! Tell me the truth!" Fin flew over to Maron and sat on her shoulder.  
They both arrive at the apartment, take the elevator, and walk into Maron's room. Maron completely forgot about her mail box.  
"Fin...no matter what happens, you'll always be there for me, right?"  
"Yeah! Why not? I love you, Maron! So, can you tell me now? What's wrong?"  
"Ok, Fin. Miyako sorta figured out that I'm Jeanne."  
"Eh? How?"  
"My rosary always beeping and she hears me talking to you whenever she comes over..."  
"We have to think of something that will make her know that you're not Jeanne." Fin starts circling around the room.  
"I know....but how? Doshio?" Maron also circles around the room, pondering over about what to do.  
"I got it! Pretend to be sick the day Jeanne checkmates! What do you think?" Fin landed on a desk and looked at Maron.  
"Good idea! What's the next target?" Maron asked very eagerly.   
"That's the bad news..."  
"Eh? Why? What is it?" Maron bent down to Fin.  
"The target is has possessed Miyako's dad...and it's in their house."  
"Miyako! Doshio? Even, worse...her dad? "  
"Uh huh...that's why it's bad news..."  
"Well, I'll go to make Miyako happy!" Maron stood up, ready to transform into Jeanne, with a determined look on her face.  
"I already sent the notice. It's set for 5:00!"  
"5?! I didn't even start my homework and it's already 4:30! Gotta do my homework, gotta do my homework..." Maron rushes over to her desk and starts her homework saying 'gotta do my homework' over and over.  
"Eh? Hurry up! It's almost time to checkmate!"  
"Don't rush me! The less noise, the faster I complete it!" Maron yelled, unaware Miyako was standing right outside her door, listening to everything.  
"Okay..." Fin slowly moves away from Maron with her hands close to her chest.  
  
I will take the spirit from the statue in the Toudaiji household at 5:00.  
Kaitou Jeanne  
  
In 15 minutes, Maron is done with her homework and is ready to seal the demon.   
"Fin, please."  
"Ok." Fin concentrates and brings power into Maron's rosary.  
"Jeanne d'Arc, give me your power..." Maron is glowing with a pinkish color.  
"Strong and serious..."  
"Matchless and marvelous..."  
"Energetic and courageous!"  
Kaitou Jeanne slips through a window and into the Toudaiji household.  
'Hmm...where is it?'  
Jeanne looks around and sees nothing but paintings.  
"Kaitou Jeanne! I know you're here to steal my dad's favorite statue!" Miyako shouted behind Jeanne.  
"Ms. Detective...I see we meet again. I thank you for letting me go the last time."  
"Eh? Demo...I still won't let you have the statue!"  
"Gomen. I have to...or..."  
"Or...?"  
Jeanne hesitated before finding enough courage to complete her sentencs.  
"Your dad will die..."  
"Die?! Why?" Miyako has a worried look on her face, when she notices Jeanne's face. It is similar to Maron's.  
"Miyako..."  
"How do you know my name? Are you by any chance by best friend who goes my the name Maron?"  
"Um...um...I can't answer your question right now! I have a demon to seal!" Jeanne continues looking around for the statue when she notices that a painting is sticking out of the wall.  
'Ha! Found it!'  
"Seal? A demon?" Miyako ponders over the question until she realizes Jeanne has found where the statue is.  
Jeanne moves the painting and finds a safe. She then decides to ask Miyako for a favor.  
"Miyako...can you unlock this safe for me?" Jeanne asks very gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Why? You would be taking away my father's statue..."  
"What is more important? A statue...or...your dad?"  
"My dad...ok...I'll only open it...NOT to help you, though! It's for my dad!" Miyako has tears dripping down her face by now.  
"I want him to be all right...about these demons you're talking about...they affect people, don't they?" Miyako starts opening the safe, waiting for Jeanne to answer her quesiton as well.  
"Promise not to tell anyone, ne?"  
"Yes, I promise."  
"I know you will...yes, these demons do change people's personalities. If the demon has possessed the person for a long time, he/she will eventually die."  
"Please! Seal this demon! I miss my dad!"   
"Alright. Arigatou! For opening the safe, that is and letting me seal this demon."  
"You're welcome."  
"Under the name of God," Jeanne holds up her rosary, that is glowing with a pink color.  
"You, demon born in the dark, I seal you here!"   
A pin appears and Jeanne grabs it when the rosary stops glowing.  
"CHECKMATE!"  
Jeanne throws the pin and the pin connects to the statue. After 5 seconds, the pin turns into a chess piece.  
"Ms. Detective, you now know what my purpose it, but don't give up on catching me. Hitmisio! It's our secret, don't forget!"  
"I agree to trying to catching you, although it is just pretend."   
Jeanne walks out the door and detransforms back to Maron.  
'Miyako...I trust you not to tell anyone about this!'  
Just then, Maron remembers about checking her mail box. She takes the elevator to the first floor and runs to check it.  
  
I am sick today, Baby. Don't wait for me outside, at the balcony. Because I won't be there.   
Chiaki  
  
'Chiaki! Sick?! Why?'  
Maron walks into the elevator and takes it back up to her level. She walks into her room and falls on her bed.  
  
In Chiaki's Room:  
"Chiaki! I put the note in Maron's mail box like you told me to. Are you feeling better?"  
"Access. Arigatou! I feel much better compared to a few days ago. I'll be up and ready in no time."  
"Good! Now, go back to sleep."  
"Right. Goodnight Access. See you in the morning, ne?"  
"Yes."   
  
Mysterious shadows are back tonight, looking throught the windows.   
"So, Maron, you discovered that you like Chiaki and that he is sick..."  
The man starts laughing quietly.  
"Well, get ready, the game's not over yet."  
Now, the man is laughing really loud, but quietly enough to make sure no one will wake up.  
  
Author's Note:  
Well, that's chapter 7! How was it? Please R+R! Chapter 8 is coming up real soon! Keep checking back, ne? Ja ne! 


	8. Date?! With who?

Date?! With Who?  
  
'And Chiaki...still not feeling better, are you?'  
Of course, Maron has to stand outside again. She notices that Miyako wasn't at school.   
'Miyako's probably thinking of a plan to catch Jeanne...'  
  
End of School:  
Maron is walking home from school when her rosary starts beeping.  
'My rosary!' Maron looks around and sees no one except a chef hanging outside of a restaurant.  
'Probably that chef, ne? I need to talk to Fin...demo...isn't that what I said about Chiaki a few days ago?' Maron is walking through the apartment door alone.  
"I'm alone.....again..." Maron drops onto her bed and waits for Fin to appear.   
"Maron! Trouble! We're in big trouble!" Fin appears in front of Maron with her hands waving.  
"Eh? Fin? What?" Maron starts getting up, while Fin tells her what the bed news is.  
"The chef! The cook! Whatever you call that person who cooks at the nearby restaurant! He's possessed!"  
"The one that always stands outside the restaurant?!"  
"Yeah! That's the one! But that's not the only problem!"   
"Eh? There's more?!" Maron takes out her rosary, waiting for Fin to tell her the other problems.  
"The demon can possess more than one person at a time! All the other people working in the restaurant are also possessed! Therefore, you need two people to seal the demon! Two seals all!" Fin starts flying around the room.  
"But who?"  
"The only other kaitou we know is-" Fin is stopped short.  
"Sindbad!" Maron is nodding her head in agreement.  
"Demo...he hasn't showed up for the past few checkmates, ne?"  
"Ah! Chiaki's sick! And Sindbad hasn't been showing up! Are they related by any chance?!"  
"I don't know...but for your sake, wait until Chiaki gets better, got it Maron?"  
"But, won't that put the possessed people at risk?"  
"Yeah...but we don't have a choice! Just wait!"  
"Okay...Fin..."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to check my mail box for any letters from my parents-" Maron starts for the door.  
"Or Chiaki..." Maron says this quietly so Fin won't hear.   
Maron walks out the door and runs to the elevator for downstairs.  
'Chiaki...I hope you wrote a note to me...please?'  
She slowly opens the door to her mail box and finds a letter. It's from Chiaki again.  
  
Hey Baby! I'm feeling better today! I'll see you at school tomorrow for sure! Come and talk to me in the balcony if you want! I'll be waiting...  
Chiaki  
  
'Chiaki! Yeah! I'm going to talk to you right now!'  
Maron runs upstairs and into the balcony.  
"Chiaki! You there?"  
"Maron? You were in a hurry! Was it because of me?" Chiaki grinned.  
"Eh?!" Maron is blushing and her face keeps getting redder.  
'Should I tell him I like him? Doshio?'  
"What's the matter with you, Baby?"  
"Chiaki! This isn't like you! I'm going back inside!" Maron storms back inside to think about what just happened.   
"Ha...it's cause I'm not!" The man takes off a mask and reveals himself. He is a man with a very cute face, like Chiaki.   
"Chiaki's sick because of me!" The man starts laughing so loudly that you can hear him from across the country.  
  
'Chiaki...why are you acting so different? You have become so mean...not like you haven't been mean to me...but...'  
Maron gets ready for bed, thinking about Chiaki and her next checkmate with Sindbad.  
'Sure, you've been mean to me a few times, demo...this isn't like you at all!'  
She, then, starts to go to sleep, with one last thought.  
'Chiaki...are you Sindbad?'  
  
Next Day:  
"Maron! Wake up! Maron!" Fin is screaming in the morning as usual for Maron to wake up, as it is time to go to school.  
"Huh? Fin? What is it?"  
"I just heard that Sindbad is going to try and checkmate tonight!"  
"Checkmate what? Tonight?" Maron sits up with question marks all around her head.  
"Yup...the target is the restaurant painting...the one we were going to checkmate when Sindbad and Chiaki get better!"  
"Eh? If Sindbad is ready to checkmate, then that means Chiaki is better!" Maron screamed out. A few seconds later, she remebers something.  
'What if Chiaki isn't Sindbad? What if Chiaki isn't better? I don't think I can stand another day without him!'  
Maron gets dressed and goes out to the balcony.  
  
Balcony:  
"Maron...I see you're up early." Chiaki face appears and Maron chuckles.  
"Yup...F-" Maron stops suddenly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"First thing in the morning, Miyako came and knocked on my door real heard."  
"Oh? Is that it?"  
"Yeah...so, Chiaki, I see you're feeling better, ne?"  
Chiaki nods and grins.  
"What was wrong with you?"  
"I think I had the flu or something like that..."  
"Eh? The flu?"  
"Uh huh...someone I know came and helped me with my errands and stuff."   
"That's good. Miyako and I were worried about you for the past few days."  
"Really? Then you do care about me! Yeah! How about we go on a date tomorrow? I'm real busy tonight. Catching up on what I missed, you know."  
"I'll see...if you act as swee-..." Maron stops suddenly because she is about to tell Chiaki that he is sweet.  
"On one condition! You don't say anything inappropriate!"  
"Deal! See you tomorrow, ne? I'll knock on your door at 7:00, sharp!" Chiaki grins.  
Maron walks back inside. After she closes the door, she falls to the ground, holding her hand to her chest.  
"Maron?" Fin is circling around, worrying about Maron, as usual.   
"Ah...Chiaki. Finally, I have a date with you." Maron is sitting on the floor peacefully.  
"Maron...Maron!" Fin yells closing her eyes.  
"Chiaki...I can't wait until tomorrow..."  
"Maron! Hey! Maron!" Fin, by now, is getting very angry.  
"What should I wear? I can't exactly ask Miyako..."   
"Maron! Earth to Maron!" Fin clutches her fists.  
"Ah! I'll wear that blue silk dress!" Maron suddenly stands up.  
"Maron!" Fin is breathing very hard because of all the yelling she's done, without getting any sort of response.  
"Fin! What? Is something wrong?"  
"No! It's just that I've been calling your name for the past few minutes!!" Fin says very sarcastically.  
"Oh...oops." Maron sheepishly says over and over for one minute.  
"What happened out there anyway? That...Chiaki...had better not done anything to you!" Fin puts her hands to her sides.  
"I'll be out tomorrow, Fin! I have a date with Chiaki! Yeah!" Maron jumps up, clapping her hands.  
"That blue haired guy?! Mou!" Fin put her hands onto her hips.  
"Yup. That means no checkmate tomorrow! Gomen!" Maron held her hands as if she were praying.  
"Ok...I'll send out the notice in three days. To give you a chance to rest after your BIG date!" Fin said sarcastically, even though she really meant it.  
"Arigatou! Arigatou, Fin!" Maron ran out the door, celebrating. 


	9. The Date

The Date  
  
"Today's the big day Fin!"  
"Big day? It's only a date!"  
"A date IS a big day!"  
"Oh..." Fin giggles.  
"You're hopeless, Fin!" Maron walks out of the room. Chiaki is standing outside his door.  
  
"Maron! How good you look today!" Chiaki grins.  
Maron is wearing her usual school outfit.  
"What are you talking about? I wear this almost everyday!"   
"Well, today, it looks especially good."  
"Arigatou, Chiaki." They take the elevator downstairs,none of them saying a word.  
Miyako is standing outside, waiting for Maron. When she sees Maron with Chiaki, she if jealous. She, then, grabs Maron away from Chiaki, and starts whispering furiously to Maron.  
  
"Maron! What were you doing with Chiaki?"  
Maron remembers that she hasn't told Miyako about her date with Chiaki.  
"Miyako..."  
"Hm?"  
"I have something to tell you!"   
"Eh? What's wrong?"  
"Um..Chiaki asked me..."  
"What? What about Chiaki and you?"  
"He asked me out last night."  
"Oh? Should I believe you?"  
"It's true! You could even ask Chiaki!"  
"You're not lying, are you?" Miyako face falls.  
"No...if you don't want me to go out with him, that's ok." Maron gets an upsetting look on her face.  
"Nani? To make me feel good, you need to feel good! So go out with him and have fun!"   
"You mean it?"   
"Yes. You're my best friend and nothing will get in the way of our friendship. And..."  
"Eh?"  
"I mean NOTHING!"  
"Ok! I'll go! Should I tell you how it went?"  
"Are you kidding me? Of course you should tell me!"  
"Ok. I won't be home later then! Talk to you tomorrow, Miyako!" Maron ran out the door, without checking her mail box.  
"Bye Maron! Have fun!" Miyako says as Maron leaves.  
  
'It's not fair." Miyako is walking up the stairs to her room.  
'Why does Chiaki like Maron better?' Miyako enters her room and slumps into a chair.  
'She probably doesn't even like Chiaki...but then again...maybe she does...'  
Miyako gets up and walks into the kitchen. She sits, yet again, in another chair. After one minute passes, she gets up, and walks to the refrigerator. She gets turkey, lettuce, and some bread and makes herself a sandwich, picturing her life in the future.  
  
*****  
"Honey! Could you get the door? I'm too tired to do it myself!" A man dressed in a tee-shirt is lying on the couch, watching TV.  
"Sure!" A girl with her hair tied up rushes to the door and opens it. Obviously, this is Miyako. The man is her husband. Of course, he's Iinchou. He's a police officer and Miyako's a detective.  
"Who is it?" Iinchou asks.   
"It's Maron! And Chiaki's with her!" Miyako runs up and hugs Maron.   
"Miyako! Is that really you?" Chiaki asks.  
"You've grown so much, ne?" Maron asks Chiaki.   
"It's true!" Chiaki states.   
Iinchou appears right now.   
"Chiaki! Maron! How are you all doing?"  
"Fine." Maron and Chiaki say cheerfully at the same time.  
"That's good!" Iinchou walks up to Miyako.  
"Don't you think?" Iinchou finishes.  
"I do think so." Miyako lightly kisses Inchou.  
They share a precious moment while Maron and Chiaki walk out the door.  
*****  
  
'Is that how my life is going to be like in the future?' Miyako is done with her sandwich by now and stands up.  
'Me and Iinchou? Maron and Chiaki?' She starts to pace around.  
'I guess that's ok...'  
'I guess that's ok.' Miyako falls into a light sleep.  
  
"Maron! You look great today!" Chiaki and Maron start walking to a restaraunt.  
"Are you hungry? We could stop by and eat!"  
"Sure, Chiaki! As long as you don't do ANYTHING."   
They walk into the restaraunt and are seated at a table for two.  
"Maron. What would you like to eat? Choose anything! After all..."  
"What?"  
"We're on a date."   
"Eh? That's all you wanted to say! Maybe I should..."  
"Ok..ok! I'll stop!"  
A waiter stops at their table to take their order.  
"I'll take a bowl of soup and some dumplings."  
"And I'll have the special, the crispy noodles with pork."   
"Is that all?"  
"Yes. Thanks you." Chiaki answered.   
"You're welcome. Your order will be coming shortly." The waiter leaves and there is a silence between Chiaki and Maron.  
"So, Chiaki...what do you do on your free nights?"  
"Hmm...I stand outside on my balcony looking at the night sky."  
"That sounds so great." Maron rested her head on her hand.  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Your order has arrived."  
"Thank you." Maron said very politely.  
"Thank you." Chiaki also said politely.  
"You are welcome Madame and Monsieur." The waiter bowed slightly before leaving.  
"Mmm...this smells good." Maron piacked up a spoon and started drinking part of her soup.  
"This tastes great!" Chiaki ate some of his noodles. Coming from his mouth, were crunching noises.  
After 30 minutes past, they were ready to leave.  
"Hey Chiaki."  
"Hm?"  
"I had a great time tonight."  
"No problem."  
"Well, thanks. Maybe we should do another thing like this again sometime soon. What do you think?" Maron said with a smile on her face.  
"So do I." Chiaki grinned.  
  
Outside of the Building:  
Miyako watched Chiaki and Maron talk with much jealousy.  
'Chiaki...I always knew that you liked Maron more than me." Miyako said sadly.  
'But, that's ok. I fell in love with Iinchou tonight.' Miyako, then, smiled.  
'Good luck, Maron.' With that last thought, Miyako walked into her apartment, closing the door slowly and quietly behind her. 


	10. Miyako's First Entry

Miyako's First Entry  
  
Maron and Miyako are talking at a table over an ice cream cone. Of course, Miyako is questioning Maron about what happened on the date. Maron is getting very annoyed as she has told Miyako already.  
"So, Maron, how was your date?" Miyako licks her ice cream while waiting for Maron to answer.  
"I already told you! It was fine!" Maron is started to fume.  
"Well, tell me what happened again." Miyako licks her ice cream again.  
"And what if I refuse?" Maron's ice cream is melting onto her hand.   
"I'll be after your head!" Miyako laughs.  
"I'm sure you will!" Maron is running away laughing.   
Miyako starts running after her, saying that she is not kidding.  
  
Out on the Balcony:  
"Maron! Ain't it a beautiful night?" Chiaki asks with a glint in his eyes.  
"Yeah. I could stay out here forever." Maron looks at the sky, her eyes shining.  
"Hey, how about you staying over here, at my place?"  
Maron hits his head with a broom.   
"We may have gone out, but that's it!" Maron goes inside.  
Chiaki groans because he now has a big bump on his head.  
"Zeesh Maron. You could've hit less hard. Ow..." Chiaki also goes inside to rest.  
Access appears.  
"Sindbad! Sindbad! I found another demon!"  
"Not right now Access. I have a big bump on my head." Chiaki walks into the kitchen and gets some ice.  
"Big bump? From who?"   
"Maron. I messes up again."  
Access falls to the ground and laughs.  
"M-Maron hit you? With what? Her hand?" Access continues laughing his head off.  
"Yeah, right! It was a broom!" Chiaki holds the ice in his hand.  
There is a silence. The silence is disturbed by a shocked Access.  
Access laughs again. "A broom?! The almighty Sindbad is defeated by a broom?!" Access is still laughing, forgetting all about the demon.  
"That's the most hilarious thing I have ever heard!" Access, then, gets hit with a pack of ice by Chiaki.  
Access groans.  
"Hey! What was that for? It really hurt!" Access rubs his head which now had a bump also.  
"Never make fun of me." Chiaki walks away as is nothing has happened.  
"Owww..." Access continues groaning.  
"I never knew ice could hurt so bad." Chiaki is chuckling at his little sidekick's bump.  
"Well, anyway, back to business! About the demon-" Access is cut off.  
"We'll discuss that tomorrow."  
Chiaki slips into his bed and falls asleep.  
  
Maron's Room:  
"Maron! Maron! The demon is getting stronger! We have to seal it soon!" Fin is circling the room waving her hands in the air.  
"I know, I know. Do you know if Sindbad is better?"  
"I'm pretty sure he is. I saw Access hanging around the restaurant." Fin goes on to telling her story.  
Fin described the events that happened.  
*****  
I was looking around the restaurant when I bumped into Access.   
"Access! What are you doing here?"  
"Darn it!" Access tries flying away.  
Fin flys in front of him. Access is trying to find a way out.  
"I repeat! What are you doing here?"  
Access finds a way out and tries to make a getaway.   
"Answer me!"   
"I can't tell you right now! But I do like you!" Access flies away.  
"You'll never defeat Jeanne! Never!" Fin's voice fades away.  
*****  
"Do you see it now?"  
"Not really." Maron has question marks surrounding her.  
Fin falls.  
"If Access is around and flying, then Sindbad must be fine!"  
"Oh. Now I get it, I think." The question marks are gone.  
"Finally! I already scheduled the checkmate to be tomorrow at 5:00."  
"Now, let's get some sleep, ne?" Maron falls to sleep on the couch.  
"Ok." Fin sleeps, too, right next to Maron.   
  
Miyako's Apartment:  
Miyako is sitting in a chair, writing something in a little notebook. It is a diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Maron went out with Chiaki yesterday. I mean, I've known Maron ever since we were little kids, so I should be happy for her, right? But, I can't help, but feeling...alone. Is this how Maron always felt? When I went off running to meet Chiaki? I guess it is. At least, she's happy now. And I've fallen in love with Iinchou, so I guess that's ok. As long as Maron's happy, I'm happy.   
A notice arrived from Jeanne today. She's going to steal the painting of a couple in the famous restaurant nearby. I'll definitely be ready for her this time.  
  
Miyako closes her diary and walks to her bed. Before she tucks herself in, she looks out the window at the stars. They are shining brightly.  
'Everyone will live happily ever after.'  
After she thinks that thought, she has a smile on her face. Miyako goes to sleep.  
  
Author's Note:  
Sorry if it was too short! I was running out of ideas! Anyways, how was it? Very emotional, ne? Throughout my story, Miyako will be writing in her diary a lot. Please review! Keep checking back! 


	11. Romance Could Start in Checkmates

Romance Could Start in Checkmates  
  
"Maron! Open up! We're going to be late! Maron!" Miyako pounded on Maron's door.  
"She's probably in a bad mood, ne?"  
"If you don't come out, I'll leave without you! Is that what you want?!" Miyako held up a fist at the door.  
"Chiaki! We going to leave without her." Miyako left, dragging Chiaki with her.  
  
Inside Maron's Room:  
Maron was dreaming.  
*****  
"It's over!" Maron's mom cried out.  
'Mama? Papa?'  
"Stop fighting! Mama! Papa! Why won't you stop?" Little Maron yelled, tears streaming out of her eyes.  
"I'm leaving!"  
"Fine! But, you promise to pick Maron up, right?"   
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Lies! They're nothing but a bunch of lies! Get out! Now!" Maron's mom screamed again.  
"NOOOO!!!" Maron yelled right into Fin's face.  
*****  
"Maron? What's wrong? Maron?" Fin said, worried.  
Maron breathed heavily, sitting up. "Huh? It was just a dream."  
"What? You never tell me anything anymore. Hmphh." Fin pouted, flying away.  
"Ah, Fin. Don't worry! I"ll be fine."  
"Ok. But, there's one problem..."  
"Eh? And that would be?" Maron said a bit sarcastically.  
"You're late! Again!"  
"What?! Great! Just what I needed! Fin! Why didn't you wake me up?" Maron rushed out of the door.  
"I tried...I tried."  
  
'It was that same dream I had a few days ago.' Maron continued running.  
'It's making me really nervous! Why do I keep having that dream?'  
Beep, beep, beep. Maron's rosary started beeping.  
"Oh, no. Not again!" Maron looked around pointing her rosary in different dorections.  
'Now where's the demon?' Maron sighed.  
'Forget it! I'll think about it later! I'm going to be even later and get in more trouble.' Maron flinched.  
Maron rushed into the building and into her classroom.  
A squeaky sound filled her ears with pain.  
"Aahh!" Maron fell over.  
"Kusakabe? You're late again. It's the second time this week! Out!"  
"Hai!" Maron walked out the door and leaned against the wall.  
"Maron! Late again, ne?" Chiaki turned the corner, about to enter the classroom.  
Maron gritted her teeth. "Well, I had a dream last night. And when I'm in that kind of state, it's really hard to wake me up! Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No."  
"Then, stop making fun of me, ok?"  
"Ok, baby." Chiaki grinned at Maron's angry face.  
"What are you doing out here anyway?"   
"I wasn't feeling good, so I went to the nurse's office. After a short rest, I felt better."  
"Then go back to class. You have 15 more minutes left of it." Maron pushed Chiaki slightly.  
  
After School:  
"I'm so tired." Maron complained as she walked with Miyako, Chiaki, and Iinchou.  
"Maron! Stop complaining! Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sindbad and stealing the painting in this restaurant tonight." Miyako pointed to a famous restaurant called River Float.  
"River Float, eh? The inside of it has nothing to do with its name." Chiaki put in.  
"There is a story to it, though." Miyako started telling an ancient story.  
"Long ago, there was a couple, that accidentally fell into a river." Miyako started.  
"They were unseen for weeks. How they survived was unknown." She paused.  
"Until one day..."  
*****  
"Hey! Isn't those the people who fell into the river? It was in the newspaper for weeks!" A young boy shouted.  
"Now that you mention it, it does!" The boy's father answered. He walked to the river and started talking to the couple.  
"Why, hello, hello. You are the couple who fell into the river, ne?"  
"Yes, we are." They went on telling about what happened on their journey and how they survived.  
They had built a small resting place with what little supplies they had. Searching around the resting area, they spotted some trees, filled with luscious fruit. They gathered much of it and had survived. After 2 weeks, they decided to come down stream to search for civilization.  
*****  
"That's how the restaurant got its name, River Float."  
"Wow! That's a cool story!" Maron exclaimed after Miyako finished.  
"Yeah, I agree." Inchou said with stars in his eyes. 'And I hope that happens to me and Miyako sometime.'  
"It was okay, I suppose." Chiaki said, putting his arm around Maron.  
Maron slapped Chiaki away.  
"Ow..." Chiaki had an ache from Maron.  
Miyako laughed. 'They make a great couple.'  
Iinchou also laughed. 'I hope me and Miyako will look like them someday...'  
"Aah! It's 4:30! Jeanne and Sindbad will be striking soon! Aah!" Miyako started running away. "See you guys later!"  
"Oh, yeah. Later Iinchou!" Chiaki and Maron exclaimed at the same time.  
"Eh? Wait for me!" Iinchou ran after them.  
  
"Dad?"  
"Huh?"  
"Is the trap ready?"  
"Yeah. Jeanne will be caught!"  
Miyako laughed loudly.  
"Jeanne! Try and get the painting this time!"  
  
Meanwhile, Fin and Maron were talking on a rooftop.   
"Jeanne. Please be careful. I looked around the restaurant and saw Miyako. She didn't look too happy."  
"I know. Don't worry. I'll be careful." Maron looked around through binoculars.  
Maron held out her rosary.  
"Fin, please."  
"Ok." Fin concentrated and a pinkish light came out from her forehead.  
"Let's go! Maron jumped off the building.   
"Jeanne d'Arc, give me your power." Maron started glowing.  
"Strong and serious..."   
"Matchless and marvelous..."  
"Energetic and courageous!"  
Jeanne jumps up. "Game start!" Jeanne starts walking on the street, unaware of what was going to happen.  
  
"Miyako! The guards have spotted Jeanne. No sign of Sindbad yet!"  
"You know what to do, ne?"  
"Yes. Haruka, Natsuka, Fuyuta, Akita, when Jeanne walks to the door of the restaurant, drop the cage!"  
"Hai!" All four reply.  
Jeanne slowly walks to the door.  
"Now!" Miyako shouted through the walkie talkie.  
A cage dropped out from the roof and completely surrounded Jeanne.  
"Nice try, Ms. Detective." Jeanne escapes with a mere whip of her ribbon.  
"What?!" Miyako clenches her fists.  
"Don't worry, Miyako. The guards inside the restaurant will catch her." Akita replied.  
"Miyako?" A voice said. It was Iinchou.  
"Iinchou?! What are you doing here?!"  
"I said I would help you."  
"Jeanne's already inside!"  
"I noticed. That's why I put some sticky glue everywhere." Iinchou said.  
"You did?! When?!"  
"Before she appeared."  
"Great job!" Miyako kissed Iinchou on the cheek.  
"..." Iinchou started blushing.  
"You're the greatest...not to mention the smartest person I know."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Inside the Restaurant:  
"Ugh! I can't believe this! I'm stuck to sticky glue!"  
"Jeanne! You're under arrest!" Haruka appeared from behind the curtains with handcuffs.  
Amazingly, Jeanne disappeared and appeared behind Haruka with rope. She tied him up.  
"If it hurts, sorry!"  
"Jeanne! Untie me now! Miyako!" Haruka struggled.  
Jeanne looked around.  
'Now where's the painting?'  
She spots it on the wall in the kitchen.  
'Found it!'  
Seh slowly walks into the kitchen. There, she is attacked by workers.  
"Attack Jeanne. Get rid of Jeanne." The workers said, hypnoticallly.  
Jeanne ducked and kicked all of the workers. Then, she came upon the chef. He was holding many kitchen utensils.  
'What to do? What to do? I got it!'  
Jeanne took out her ribbon and knocked all the utensils out of the chef's hands. He was shocked, but still charged at her.  
Out of nowhere, a boomerang flew out and knocked out the chef. It was Sindbad.  
"Jeanne. I see you got this far."  
"Sindbad! Stay out of my way!" Jeanne walked up to the painting.  
"Under the name of God," Her rosary starts glowing.  
"You, demon born in the dark, I seal you here!" A pin appears and her rosary stops glowing.  
"CHECKMATE!" The pin connects with the painting and the demon starts crying out loud.  
"Jeanne! You'll never complete your mission!" The demon's voice fades out.  
Fin appears and catches the falling pin.  
"Good job, Jeanne!" Fin says with a smile.  
"Let's go home, Fin."  
Jeanne leaves.  
Miyako appears and steps into Iinchou's sticky trap.  
"Urgh!!! Iinchou!!! Get me out of here!!"   
"Right away, Miyako. I'll get you out in no time." Iinchou struggles, but manages to get Miyako free.  
"Arigatou, Iinchou."  
"It was nothing." Iinchou said modestly.  
Miyako leans over and kisses Iinchou lightly on the cheek, again.  
  
Author's Note:  
Getting more romance in! So, how was it? Did you like it? Please review! Keep checking back for the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	12. Another Day, Another Time

Another Day, Another Time  
  
Dear Diary,  
Jeanne got away again! Arrgh! I'm definitely going to catch her next time! I got stuck in Iinchou's sticky glue trap, which he set up for Jeanne, but I got caught up in it. Come to think of it...Jeanne got stuck in it too! Demo...she got away! She's good, ne?   
Demo...I kissed Iinchou two times last night! ^_^ I'm happy about that, despite the other event. And...Iinchou asked me out. It happened last night.  
*****Miyako's flashback  
"Miyako." Iinchou says after Miyako kisses him.  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"This is kind of hard to say..." Iinchou turns away.   
"You can tell me, Iinchou."  
"Ok...will you go out with me?" Iinchou stutters and starts turning a bit red.  
"Iinchou! Do you really mean that?" Miyako said, surprised.  
"Yes. So will you?"   
"Yes. Yes, I will!" Miyako said excitedly.  
"Y-you will?"  
"Uh huh."   
"G-great! I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7:00! See you!" Iinchou runs off.  
"Yeah, see you.."  
*****Miyako's flashback ends  
Anyway, Maron and Chiaki seem to be getting along much better than before. Maron's so lucky! Having Chiaki love her like he does...oh well. I've really gotten over him. I only consider him my friend now, just one of my really good friends.   
  
Miyako locks up her diary and puts it away. After a few minutes staring at a picture of Maron and her, she puts her head on her desk.  
'Maron...'  
'I guess...we both have found someone we care for...'  
She smiles.  
'Yeah...that's it...'  
Miyako falls into a light, but pleasant sleep.  
  
"Ne, Chiaki.." Maron said outside, on her balcony.  
"Hm?" Chiaki replied staring out into the sky.  
"Do you think Miyako and Iinchou will get along from now on?"  
Chiaki grins and looks at her.  
"They will. I'm sure they will."  
"Arigatou! I care for Miyako a lot...as you can see."  
"Uh huh." Chiaki nods.  
"I wouldn't want her to get hurt, like what I've been through...my parents going overseas and the kind."  
"I know." Chiaki leans over his balcony and sweetly kisses Maron on her cheek.  
"What was that for?"  
"Because I love you..."   
Maron smiles.  
"I love you too, Chiaki."  
Chiaki and Maron smile at each one last time before going back inside.  
  
"Sindbad! Sindbad! I saw that!"  
"Your point is?" Chiaki questions sarcastically.  
"You love her! You love her!" Access starts flying around crazilly.  
"Access? What's wrong with you?" Chiaki asks, worried.  
"N-nothing?"   
"Did you have an overdose on sweets?"   
"Sweets? What are those?"  
"Sugar." Chiaki says flatly.  
"Oh...the round things you keep in that jar of yours all the time?"  
"Yes. Now, you go get some rest to get rid of all that sugar, Access."   
"Ok..." Access lies down on a sofa.  
"Get some sleep. Goodnight." Chiaki turns off the lights in the room.  
"'Night."  
  
"Maron! Maron! I saw that!"  
"What?"   
"That blue-haired guy kissing you!"  
"Oh, Chiaki?"  
"Yup! I thought you didn't like him! Actually...you hated him!" Fin holds a finger up to her cheek.  
"He's pretty ok once you get to know him."  
"Sure, Maron!"   
"Fiiiinn!" Maron yells, laughing.  
  
The Date:  
Miyako and Iinchou are walking down the street, hand in hand. Miyako's eyes are covered by a blindfold.  
"Ne, Iinchou..."  
"Eh? What is it? Is something wrong?"  
"No..demo...where exactly are we going?" Miyako said, giggling at some points.  
"That's a surprise, Miyako."  
"I hate it when you do things like this!" She started getting agitated.  
"Just wait a little more. We're almost there."  
Three minutes pass  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Take two more steps, Miyako."  
Miyako steps two more times.  
"Good. Now take off you blindfold. We're there!" Iinchou cried out.  
Miyako takes it off.  
"Wow! It's beautiful! How'd you find this place?"  
The restaurant is lit up with lights. The tables are hidden under the shades of different colored umbrellas. The tables are covered with a pure white cloths, with shiny utensils wrapped up in glittering white cloths.  
"When I first came here, I looked around the city. I came upon this restaurant and promised myself that I would come here on my first date with my girlfriend."  
"Do you mean it?"  
"Yes. Miyako, will you be my beloved girlfriend, and maybe wife?"   
"Well...ok. I will be your girlfriend." Miyako joked around.  
"Y-you w-will?" Iinchou stuttered. He was a bit surprised.   
Miyako nods, looking down at her feet.  
Iinchou picks her head up, and shakingly kisses her fragile lips.  
Miyako kisses him back.  
They sit down at a table for two, when a waiter comes up to them and takes their order. After 15 minutes, their food is ready to be eaten. Miyako and Iinchou gulp their food down, while saying how good it tastes.   
After dinner, hand in hand, they leave and start walking back to Miyako's apartment.  
"Tonight...I had the time of my life!" Miyako commented.  
"That's good. I don't want you to be feeling bad." Iinchou replied back.  
"I'll never feel bad with you around." Miyako giggles.  
"Oh, really?" Iinchou says disbelievingly.   
"Yes really." She giggles again.  
"Ok." Iinchou shrugs.  
They are in front of Miyako's apartment now. Iinchou sees Maron checking her mail box. He remembers the time when he always blushed when she smiles at him. Even when he was near her, he would blush. But now, Miyako was the one for him.  
"Hey Maron!" Miyako shouts.  
"Miyako? What are you doing here?"  
"Just came back from a wonderful date with Iinchou." Miyako says, grabbing Iinchou's arm along the way.  
"Aahh!" Iinchou cries, but the two best friends were too busy talking to notice him yelling.  
They were talking about what had happened...Maron asking...Miyako answering.  
"Umm...Miyako?" Iinchou manages to say.  
"What is it?"   
"I gotta get going. My parents are probably worried right now. After all, it IS 11:00."  
"What?! 11:00?! Oh no! My parents are going to kill me!"  
"Well, bye! See you tomorrow!" Iinchou cried as he runs out of the building.  
Miyako, too, runs into the elevator, dragging Maron along.  
After 5 minutes of havoc, everyone is settled and resting in their beds. That is, except Miyako. She's writing in her diary again.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I had a great time with Iinchou tonight. I am now...officially his girlfriend. I finally found someone who cares about me, just like Chiaki and Maron. Maron...whom I've always been jealous of.   
'You're pretty, popular, always happy! Unlike me...a detective always chasing Jeanne and Sindbad...'  
Tomorrow, I have school, so I'm going to end here.  
  
Miayko slowly closes her diary and gracefully touches the front cover. On it, a message is inscribed.   
Miyako Toudaiji  
The Beauty of My Heart  
From: Dad  
She smiles and puts it away. As she walks to her bed, she thinks about the events that had happened in her life, ever since she was kid.   
'Maron...you were always there to protect me...and now, I'll protect you from other kids calling you Jeanne.'  
Miyako slips into her bed with that last thought and falls asleep.   
  
Author's Note:  
So, how was it? Should I have more dates or more checkmates? Tell me! I need some ideas! Keep checking back for Chapter 13!!!  
Ja ne! 


	13. Really? You've Got to be Kidding!

Really? You've Got To Be Kidding!  
  
"Fin? You there? I have a question to ask you. Fin?"  
"Hai. I'm here, under your pillow!!" Maron picked up her pillow and Fin flies out, breathing heavily.  
"What's your question?" Fin asks curiously.  
"About that checkmate I recently did, how come I could seal it alone? You said I had to seal it with Sindbad, didn't you?"  
Fin giggles sarcatically. "I thought you would have to do that! I mean, it was pretty strong!"  
"Strong?! That's what you based your checkmates on?! I'm going to get you for that!" Maron picks up her pillow and throws it at Fin.   
Fin struggles to get out from under the pillow.  
"Gomen, Maron!"   
"Well, okay! Demo...I'm still going to throw my pillow at you!" Maron lifts up the pillow and attempts to throw it at Fin, when a hand takes the pillow away.  
"Eh?" Maron turns around and sees Chiaki.  
"Chiaki?! What are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing with that pillow?" Chiaki grins as he sees Fin hide behind a flower pot.  
"Oh, this? Nothing...just cleaning." Maron manages to say.  
"I"m pretty sure about that. Well, ja ne." Chiaki leaves and enters his apartment.  
  
'Now, wasn't that exciting...' Chiaki thinks sarcastically when Access bonks him on the head with a phone.  
"Ow! Access, what was that for?"  
"Someone called...your dad or something like that."  
"My dad?!"  
"Yeah, that's it." Access drops the phone onto a soft couch. He, then, drops down, pretending to be dead. (A.N.: After all, the phone is heavier than him)  
"Dad..." Chiaki said through his teeth.   
"Oh, yeah...you don't like him much, do you...?" Access said yawning.  
"Did you just figure that out?"   
"No...a long, long time ago."   
"Well, I guess I could always ignore it." Chiaki commented.  
"Ignore it?! Are you crazy?! He's your dad!"  
"And your point is?" Chiaki said sarcastically, shaking his head really slowly.  
"Forget it! You're hopeless, Sindbad!" Access said, also shaking his head.  
  
"Fin. Did you find the next demon?"  
"Yup. It's a bit weaker than the other one, though. It's a letter."  
"Who's possessed?"  
"Who else? The mailman!" Fin says.  
"Right. Did you send out the notice?"  
Fin nods.   
"What time?"'  
"6:15."  
Maron looks at the clock. It's 6:00.  
"6:00 already? Ok. Fin, onegai."  
"Ok." Fin concentrates and gives power to Maron's rosary.  
"Jeanne d'Arc, give me your power..." Maron says jumping off her balcony.  
"Strong and serious..."  
"Matchless and Marvelous..."  
"Energetic and courageous!"  
Kaitou Jeanne appears and lands on the ground.  
"Let the game start!"  
  
"Miyako? What's Jeanne going to take this time?" Detective Toudaiji asks Miyako.  
"Apparently a letter from the mailman."  
"Letter, ne? That will be hard to find." He laughs.  
"For Jeanne? It'll be a cinch. That's why I've devised a plan to catch her."  
"What is it?" Her dad asks curiously.  
"You'll see. But just to let you know, I haven't been doing gymnastics for nothing." Miyako says, taking out her ribbon.  
"The guards are all set Miyako."  
"We'll catch her this time!" Miyako replies.   
'Jeanne, are you brave enough to come this time?'  
  
"Sindbad! Did you hear?! There's a demon! A demon!!" Access flies into the room, colliding into Chiaki's back.  
"Eh? Where is it?" Chiaki swiftly changes into Sindbad.  
"At the mailman's house."  
"Well, let's go! We let Jeanne get the other one, so we'll get this one." Sindbad jumps off the balcony and runs to the house.  
"Alright!" Access follows behind.  
  
Police officers surround the house whil Miyako, her dad, Akita, Haruta, Fuyuta, and Natsuka go inside the house to talk to the mailman.   
"Mr., we will protect your letter no matter what it takes." Detective Toudaiji tells him.  
The mailman turns around. There are dark lines under his eyes.  
"I can protect my own letter! Leave me alone!" The mailman takes his letter and turns right. There, he is in a dark room with 3 candles as a light. (A.N.: Man, that's gotta be dark!)  
The demon in the letter smiles and possesses the mailman even more, making him suffer. (A.N.: Hey! This senario is gettin' spooky! ^_~)  
"Aaahhhh!!!" The man suddenly grabs his head, yelling for help.  
"Hahahaha..." The demon laughs, seeing the man suffer.  
The man stoppes grabbing his head. He picks up the letter and runs into an even darker room, with only two candles.   
Sindbad looks through the window, in time to see the man put down the letter. He opens the window slightly to throw the pin, but the man hears and throws a sharpened stick. It scrapes by Sindbad's face, making his mouth coverer fall off. Sindbad covers his mouth with his left hand, his right hand holding the pin. (A.N.: What do you call that thing anyway?)  
'D*mn it! Now I can't let Jeanne see me! I have to checkmate now!' Sindbad holds up his pin and throws it at the letter.   
"Checkmate." The pin connects with the letter and it turns into a chess piece.   
"Got it." The mailman falls down to the ground, while Sindbad jumps out the window.  
'Now, how to get out...' He sees an open door and makes a run for it, until he sees Jeanne.   
'Great. Even better!' Sindbad grins.  
"Jeanne! Aren't you a bit late today?" His mouth is still covered.  
"I'll get it next time! By the way-"  
"Huh?"  
"Why are you covering your mouth?" Jeanne runs over to him and tries to knock him down. He tries to keep his mouth covered but trips over a rock and falls down, both hands touching the ground for support.  
'Now I've done it!'  
"Ch-chiaki? Y-you're Sindbad?" Jeanne starts backing away.  
Chiaki looks down to the ground, trying to approach Jeanne, but doesn't succeed. (A.N.: Hey, if Jeanne keeps on backing away, he'll never get anywhere!)  
"There they are! Catch them!" Miyako appears and yells to the police officers.  
"Hai!" All of them reply at the same time. They start running toward the two kaitous.  
"Gotta go...Maron." Chiaki leaps away while Jeanne is still stricken by what the happened. Then, she hears a noise behind her. It's a police officer.  
"Well, gotta go, Detectives!" She, too, leaps away after Chiaki.  
  
Inside Miyako's House:   
"Urgh! We didn't catch them!" Miyako screams.  
"Calm down. We'll catch them next time."  
"I guess...but still!" Miyako storms into her room and annoyingly takes out her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
They got away again!!!! I'll never forgive them this time!! But, something strange happened as well. A letter was stolen from the mailman. At first, he cared so much about the letter, but after Jeanne and Sindbad got away, he appeared, not even caring about the letter. That's really weird. Maybe, when they steal it, something good happens to the people who owned them.  
Demo...I'll going to catch them next time!!!  
  
'Maybe something miraculous does happen after all, just like the other thefts...'  
Miyako opens a drawer and puts her diary away.  
'Maybe that's it...'  
  
Maron is in her room, thinking about Chiaki being Sindbad and all.  
'Chiaki is Sindbad?'  
'Chiaki?'  
'Is...'  
'Sindbad?'  
'That means...he's my...enemy...'  
'I'm alone...again...'  
Maron walked straight into her bed, without noticing Fin flying around her head.   
"Fin...did you know that Chiaki is Sindbad?"  
"Chiaki? That blue-haried guy? Is Sindbad? I most certainly didn't! When did you find this out?" Fin flew around some more.   
"I found out during today's checkmate. The cloth covering his mouth came off, I think. I fought him and he lost balance. He had to use both arms to stay steady, but one hand was being used to cover his mouth. He had to take it off to stay on balance."  
"Oh..."  
'Chiaki...you lied to me! You lied to me!! I'll never trust you again!' Maron gritted her teeth.  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Ooh, identities are revealed! What will happen? So, how was this chapter? Please R+R!!!   
Ja ne! 


	14. Target: The Beauty of a Pearl Necklace

Target: The Beauty of a Pearl Necklace  
  
The Next Day (afternoon):  
"Maron...how are you going to take this?" Chiaki said to himself, raising a hand. He swiftly placed his hand in his hair.  
'You don't know how I really feel...'  
"Sindbad! Forget about her! It doesn't really matter! It just makes out job easier!" Access cries out, his hands waving in the air.  
"That's not it!" Chiaki stomps onto the balcony.  
'That's not it...because I've changed!'   
  
"Chiaki...how could you do this to me?!" Maron asks herself, crying.  
She was in a corner, huddling next to a nightlight, with Fin next to her.  
"Maron...it's ok...it was probably never meant to be...Maron..."   
"Fin...arigatou." Maron looks up, smiling.  
"Maron..." Fin smiles.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I haven't talked to Maron or Chiaki yet. Demo...I'm worried about Maron. Usually, she walks out the door at around 11:00 to take a walk, but yesterday she didn't. I checked. I wonder what's wrong...  
I'm still thinking about Jeanne...when she steals things. What exactly does she do? And...why?  
  
Miyako closes her diary, sighing.  
'Maron...don't worry...I'll always be there for you...Maron...'  
'I'm wondering now...did Chiaki do something to you?'  
'If he did...he's going to pay!!!' Miyako clenches her fists.  
*****  
Chiaki walks out of his apartment, and knocks on Maron's door, shouting her name.  
After 1 minute, he goes back to his apartment, and calls her.  
"Maron! Pick up the phone!" Chiaki says while the phone is ringing.  
Maron is still in the corner. Fin has left to find another demon.   
The answering machine started repeating what Maron had entered in it:  
You have reached Maron Kusakabe's residence. She is not available right now. Please leave a message after the beep and she will try to call you as soon as possible.  
BEEP  
"Maron! Pick up the phone! We need to talk! Come out or pick up the phone! Maron!" Chiaki screams into the receiver.  
'D*mn! I need to straighten things out with you!'  
CLICK  
*****  
"Maron...I found another demon! Maron!" Fin rushes into the room, thinking that Maron was feeling better.  
"Not right now, Fin...I need time to think about things." Maron looks up at Fin, a few tears dripping down her face.  
"Maron...but Miyako's mom might die!" Fin flew into Maron's face.  
"Miyako's...mom?! But why?" Maron stood up.  
"I told you lots of times already! Anyone who has a beautiful heart can get possessed! Apparently, Miyako's mom has one!"  
"What time is the checkmate set for?" Maron asks, arms at her side.  
"5:00! It's still early, demo...she might die any minute!"   
  
Notice: Toudaiji Family  
I will take the beauty of the pearl necklace at 5:00 tonight.  
Kaitou Jeanne  
  
Notice: Toudaiji Family  
The pearl necklace will be mine by tonight.  
Kaitou Sindbad  
  
"Eh? Okaasan! Where's your necklace?"  
"I can protect it myself, Miyako! I don't need your help!" Miyako's mom rushes into her room and locks the door.  
"What's wrong?" Detective Toudaiji asks.  
"Okaasan..." Miyako suddenly has an urge to ask Jeanne to steal the necklace.  
'Jeanne...please help my mom...' Tears swell up in Miyako's eyes, and drips slowly down her cheeks.  
  
"Fin...onegai."  
"Ok." Fin gives power to Maron's rosary.  
Maron leaps off her balcony.  
"Jeanne d'Arc, give me your power..."  
Maron starts glowing a bright pink.  
"Strong and serious..."  
"Matchless and marvelous..."  
"Energetic and courageous!"   
Kaitou Jeanne leaps onto the ground, with Fin flying behind her.  
"The game starts!"  
  
"Akita." Miyako says into her walkie talkie.  
"Akita, roger."  
"Haruta."   
"Roger."  
"Natsuda."  
"Hai."  
"Fuyuta."  
"Roger."  
"Dad?"  
"We're all ready here." Detective Toudaiji replied as he eyed his wife, who was walking around wearing her necklace, laughing.  
"Is mom ok?" Miyako asks as she sees her mom laughing, too.  
"I'm not sure...she seems to be in a happy, but somewhat evil mood." He makes a face.  
"Evil?!" Miyako stares up into the sky.   
'Jeanne...I want you to steal my mom's pearl necklace...please?' Tears start to swell up in her eyes, but she quickly wipes them away, pretending to be mad at Jeanne.  
  
"Hello!" Jeanne cries out as she lands on a tree branch.  
"Jeanne! I won't let you get away with my mom's precious necklace! Matte, Jeanne!" Miyako attempts to climb up the tree but fails because Jeanne jumps off the tree branch and runs toward Miyako's mom.  
"Jeanne...you're not going to seal me!" The demon in Miyako's mom's necklace cries out.   
Miyako's mom runs after Jeanne, whipping a rope around. After a few attempts, she manages to tie the rope around one of Jeanne's legs.  
"Kaitou Sindbad...sanjo." He helps Jeanne by cutting the rope with his boomerang.  
Jeanne rushes over and ties him up.  
"Eh? What are you doing?! I helped you!!"   
"Demo...you also lied to me! Goodbye!"   
"I'm not letting you get away!" The demon shouts, coming out of the pearl necklace. Miyako's mother slowly drops to the ground.   
'Jeanne...' Miayko rushes to help her mom while Jeanne gets ready to seal the demon.  
"Under the name of God..." Her rosario starts glowing.  
"You demon, born in the dark, I seal you here!" A pin appears and Jeanne grabs it.  
"Checkmate." Sindbad throws his black pin before Jeanne and gets a new chess piece.  
"Kaitou Sindbad. Don't get in my way again or you'll regret it."   
'Sindbad? He got the necklace...not Jeanne.'  
"Okaasan! Okaasan! Wake up, onegai!" Miyako shakes her mother. She wakes up.  
"Miyako? What's happened? And where's my necklace?"  
"Sindbad got it. At least you're ok."   
"Nani?"   
"Miyako. Sindbad and Jeanne got the necklace and got away. How is she?"  
"She's all right...she's all right."   
'Jeanne...Sindbad...I still don't know what you do...demo...arigatou!'   
"Let's all get a good rest, ne?" Akita appears behind Detective Toudaiji.   
"Ok! Let's go!" Miyako shouts happily.   
  
"Mou! I can't believe Chiaki! To think he still had the nerve to go and checkmate!" Maron is in her room, pacing around.  
"Mou to you too! I can't believe you let him have that demon!" Fin cries out.  
Three minutes later, they both calm down.   
"Well, we'll get it next time!" Both of them shout, finally falling asleep with no problem.  
  
Author's Note:   
How was it? Please R+R!!!   
Ja ne! 


	15. Return; A New Student

Return; A New Student  
  
"Emotions...the biggest weakness of all." The mysterious man says as he walks to the classroom door.  
'Time to play, Jeanne.' He thinks.  
  
The door opens and Packalemao sensei appears. Taking the stranger inside, she introduces him. His name is also Chiaki. Chiaki Hiroki. (A.N.: I'll be using his last name, though. It would be really hard to understand if I used Chiaki.)   
"Hey, Chiaki! He has the same name as yours." Maron and Miyako shout out at the same time.  
"Hmphh. He's probably not as good as me though." Chiaki says under his breath.  
"You can sit in front of Maron. Raise your hand, Maron." Packalemao sensei states.  
"Hai. Right here." Maron raises her hand.  
"Arigatou." Hiroki says as he sits down.  
"Alright. Today..." Packalemao sensei's voice fades away.   
Maron catches Chiaki looking at her.  
"What is it, Chiaki?" She whispers to him.  
"Nothing." He whispers back.  
"Ok." She turns her gaze back up front.  
"We should go out again." He whispers, making her blush.  
"What are you talking about?!" Maron screams, standing up abruptly, disturbing the rest of the class.  
"Kusakabe? What's wrong?" Packalemao sensei asks, her hands on her hips.   
"Eh? N-nothing! Gomen!" She sits back down.  
"Can I get back to teaching now?"   
Maron nods.   
Hiroki turns around, grinning at Maron.  
'Why is everyone staring at me today? First Chiaki, now Hiroki!' Maron starts getting frightened.  
"Hiroki? Turn around and pay attention." Packalemao sensei says as she picks up a longer piece of chalk, as the one she was using broke.  
"Now, back to what I was saying..." Her voice fades out again.  
"What do you say?" Chiaki whispers to her again.  
"Will you stop it with that?!" Maron yells.  
"Again, Kusakabe? Out!" Packalemao sensei blows her whistle. (A.N.: I call that a whistle, the thing she blows on whenever people disturb her.)  
"Hai." Maron sighs as she closes the door behind her.  
  
After School:   
"Why wouldn't you stop bugging me during class today?" Maron asks, pouting.  
"Because I meant it. We should go out again." Chiaki grins.  
"We're still here you know!" Miyako and Iinchou shout out. Hiroki is chuckling at the excitement.  
"And what are you laughing about?" Miyako cries out into Hiroki's face.  
Hiroki backs away, obviously getting frightened by Miyako.  
"Miyako...calm down. He's new so let's show him around!" Maron says happily, forgetting all about Chiaki's question.  
"What do you know? That sort of rhymes." Chiaki comments.  
"Geez. The slimmest things can entertain him." Maron shakes her head.  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Miyako starts running.  
"Eh? Miyako! Matte!" Iinchou runs after Miyako, shouting her name and telling her to slow down.  
"Come on Hiroki!" Maron cries out, grabbing his hand, running after Miyako and Iinchou.  
"Mou! Why am I always last?" Chiaki exclaims as he, too, takes off, laughing.  
After showing Hiroko around, they arrive at Maron's apartment. To their surprise, Hiroki is also going to live there. He has an room next to Maron's.  
"You live here too?" Miyako asks, amazed.  
Hiroki nods.   
"Great." Chiaki says sarcastically, making a face. "Just what we need, another person." He says under his breath.  
"What did you say, Chiaki?" Maron questions, seeing him.  
"N-nothing!"   
"Well, I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow!" Iinchou runs off.  
Maron walks over to her mail box and opens it. There's a note from Chiaki. She smiles.  
"Maron! Hurry up!" Everyone shouts as they get on the elevator.  
"Hai!" She rushes into the elevator, squeezing inside.  
"Baka Maron." Miyako comments as she sees Maron struggle.  
"Hey! I heard that, Miyako."  
Everyone gets off the elevator and into their rooms, saying good-bye.  
'Chiaki...what did you write this time?' Maron wonders as she takes off her shoes.  
Suddenly, there are knocks on her balcony door.  
She wonders what they are. It's Chiaki.  
'Chiaki...I guess, I've forgiven him about not telling me that's he's Sindad...I wonder.'   
Maron walks to her balcony door and opens it.  
"Chiaki. Now what do you want?"   
"Did you read my note yet?"   
"No. Didn't get a chance."  
"Then read it now. I have lots of time." He leans onto the balcony railing, looking at her.  
"Ok." She reads the note.  
  
Will you please go out with me? I'm sorry I lied to you. I won't lie to you anymore, I promise.   
P.S. Au grautin!  
  
'Lie?! He never told me he was Sindbad, and now he's telling me about lies?! What an idiot!   
Maron looks up, right into Chiaki's eyes.  
"So what do you say?" He asks.  
"Are you kidding! No way!" Maron goes back inside, closing the door slowly behind her.  
'Chiaki...should I trust you this time? I was starting to until...' She remembers the time that she found out Sindbad was Chiaki.  
*****  
"Jeanne! Aren't you a bit late today?" Sindbad asks, his mouth covering his hand.  
"I'll get it next time! By the way-"   
"Huh?"  
"Why are you covering your mouth?" Jeanne knocks him off balance as he falls to the ground. For support, both hands touch the ground, leaving his mouth uncovered.  
"Ch-chiaki? You're Sindbad?" She backs away.  
*****  
'You're by enemy when I'm Jeanne....'  
Fin appears and sits on her shoulder. Maron doesn't notice.  
'Demo...I love you when I'm Maron...'  
Fin starts smiling because Maron still doesn't notice a bit of extra weight on her shoulder.  
'Doshio?' She starts pacing around.  
"Boo." Fin says.  
Maron yells.  
"Scared you!" Fin laughs.  
"FIN!!!" Maron pretends to choke Fin, laughing as well.  
"Can you let me go now?" Fin asks. "It's starting to hurt."   
"Ok."   
"Maron!" Chiaki bangs on her door.  
"Chiaki! What do you want now?" Maron screams at him.  
"I heard you yell. Anything wrong?"   
"Nope. Nothing at all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"   
"Ok. If you say so." Chiaki leaves and enters his room.  
  
In Hiroki's Room:   
Hearing all the commotion, Hiroki goes to his balcony, trying to reach Maron.  
"Maron? Did something happen?"   
"Huh? Oh...hi Hiroki."  
"Hi. Did something happen just now?" He asks staring into her eyes.  
Maron turns away. "Umm...nothing happened. Something just broke. I'm ok."  
"Ok. See you tomorrow, ne?"   
"Ok. Bye." Maron closes the door.  
  
Hiroki laughs silently as he closes his balcony door. A blue colored angel appears.  
"What'd she say, Takura?" The blue angel asks. His name is Kaibu.   
"Not much. Just a broken thing."  
"I'm sure that's it." Kaibu laughs.  
"The game shall start soon enough, Kaibu. Just wait a few more days."  
"Alright!"  
  
Author's Note:  
Ooh! Who's this new guy? By the way, Takura is Hiroki's secret identity. He's sorta like Sindbad, just more evil, if you consider that the Devil depends on him. Kaibu is Hiroki's cute sidekick.   
Keep checkin' back! Please R+R!   
Ja ne! 


	16. Suspicion

Suspicion  
  
"There's something weird about this Hiroki guy, Access."  
"Alright, alright! I'll go check it out!"   
Chiaki opens his door and Access flies out.  
  
"Kaibu. Should we go?"  
"Go to where, Takura?"   
Access's face is on the window, hearing the whole conversation.  
"Find the next victim."   
"Alright! Now you're getting there!" Kaibu punches the air with his fist.  
"We have to find someone close to Maron. Then, we strike."   
'Strike?! I have to tell Sindbad about this!' Access's eyes widen.  
'Kaibu...Takura...I have to remember those names.'   
Access repeats the names over and over again, but continues to listen to the conversation.  
"Where should we place the demon?" Kaibu asks.  
"Probably something of Miyako's. She seems to be very important to Maron."  
"I'll be right back!" Kaibu flies through the door.  
"Maron won't even know what hit her." Hiroki laughs.  
'This is bad! Bad!' Access flies back over to Chiaki's room to tell him the news.  
"They know about demons, too? This is not good!" Chiaki exclaims.   
"We have to protect Jeanne!" Access flies in the air, legs and arms crossed.  
"I know. The next checkmate we will. Go find out where Kaibu put the demon now."  
"I'll be right back!" Access flies out the door again and to Miyako's place.  
There is a strange power emitting from Miyako's room. Access grabs his head.  
'It's definitely here, but where?'   
Then, he sees a heart, cut in half. It says 'best'. Suddenly, a demon shows up and laughs.  
'That's it!'   
Access flies back to Chiaki's room.   
"I found it! It's in a necklace with the word 'best' carved into it!"  
"Good job!"   
"Send out the notice, Access."  
"Already did."   
"Eh?"  
  
Detectives,  
I will steal the beauty of Ms. Toudaiji's necklace at 9:00 tonight.  
Kaitou Jeanne  
  
Detectives,  
Ms. Toudaiji's necklace will be mine tonight.  
Kaitou Sindbad  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Maron. I found another demon. It's in Miyako's necklace." Fin says as Maron sits down on front of her mirror.  
'Necklace...the one that we both have...she has 'best' and I have 'friends'...'  
"I already sent out the notice. It's set for 9:00 today." Fin continues.  
'If I seal it, the hearts on our necklaces won't connect ever again. I can't let that happen!' Maron stands up.  
'Maybe I can...' Maron goes deep into thought.  
"Let's go!" She shouts to Fin after thinking up a plan.  
"Ok."   
Maron holds up her rosary and Fin concentrates until a bright light appears and gives power to her rosary.  
"Jeanne d'Arc, give me your power..." Jumping off her balcony, she transforms into the swift and mysterious Kaitou Jeanne.  
"Strong and serious..."  
"Matchless and marvelous..."  
"Energetic and courageous!"   
She lands as she makes her way up to Miyako's room.  
"Game start!"   
Jumping up, she leaps into Miyako's room with a swing of her ribbon.  
'Miyako...where did you go?'   
"Kaitou Jeanne. Having trouble?" A voice calls out.  
"Who is it?" Turning around, she sees a man in a blue robe, standing on the balcony. "Who are you?"  
"Kaitou Takura." He states firmly. "I'm not going to let you checkmate ever again."  
"We'll just see about that." Jeanne jumps over to Takura and pushes him off the balcony.   
Glowing green, Jeanne floats in the air with Takura's cape flowing along with the wind, not having a care.  
Taking a black stick, he sticks it through Jeanne's barrier and touches her rosary, which soon turns to stone. As it turns to stone, Jeanne's barrier fades away, and she starts to fall.  
Hearing Jeanne scream, Sindbad appears just in time to catch her.   
"Jeanne, daijoubu?"  
"Sindbad? Let me go! I won't have a servant of the Devil help me! Especially one that lies!"   
"I'm not a servant of the Devil. Believe me!"  
Jeanne pushes him away and walks away.  
"Where's the necklace?" Sindbad asks, grabbing her wrist.  
"I don't know. Miyako wasn't there..." Jeanne turns around abruptly.  
"We have to find her before it's too late!" He lets go of her wrist.  
"I know...where could she be?" Jeanne falls into a deep thought.  
'What place is special to her? More than anything else?' Jeanne snaps her fingers as she races to a fountain.  
"Jeanne!" Sindbad cries out as she disappears.  
"Miyako...are you here?" Jeanne says quietly, as she approaches the fountain.  
Water spews up in the air and Miyako walks out. In her hand is the necklace.  
"Jeanne...it's no use sealing me now. I've taken over her mind and body." Miyako says in a deep voice, the voice of the demon.  
"Miyako...please...fight the demon inside of you...Miyako..." Jeanne says quietly as she grabs a white pin.  
Miyako thinks of all the times Maron stood up for her.   
"Maron...I'll protect you...I'll protect your smile!" Miyako throws to necklace into the water as she collapses to the ground.  
"Miyako." Kaitou Jeanne holds up her rosary.  
"Under the name of God,"  
"You, demon, born in the dark, I seal you here!"  
She reaches for the necklace and holds out her pin.  
"CHECKMATE!" She gently sticks the pin into the necklace and a chess piece appears.  
"Recovery complete." Walking away, she thinks about Miyako.  
'Miyako...I'm sorry...I couldn't give save your necklace."   
Taking her ribbon out of her hair, she turns back into Maron.   
  
Maron's Room:  
"Fin...there's a new kaitou here. Did you know?"  
"I saw him, too. Very dark, ne?"   
Maron nods as she changes her clothes, getting ready for bed.  
"Maron...be careful of him! He could be working for the Devil as well!"   
Maron nods again.  
'Wait a minute! Hiroki just moved here and Kaitou Takura just appeared...could they be the same?'  
Tucking herself in her bed, she closes her eyes.  
'No...it couldn't be....'   
"Goodnight Fin."  
  
Miyako's Room:  
"Mou! Where did my necklace go?" Miyako franctically searches her room.  
"Miyako? What's wrong?" Mrs. Toudaiji appears at Miyako's door.  
"I can't find my necklace! Mou! Where could it be?" She opens up her drawers and sticks her hand inside.  
"That's funny, though. Didn't you say there was a notice about Kaitou Jeanne stealing your necklace?" She questions, putting her index finger to her cheek.  
"Kaitou Jeanne stole my necklace!!! I'l never ever forgive her now!!!" Miyako plops onto her bed. "That's a very special necklace. Maron and I share it!"  
"Miyako, calm down. I'm sure Maron will understand, ne?" Miyako's mom leaves the room.  
"But still, it's a very important!"  
'That's the last straw! Next time, I'm going to catch Kaitou Jeanne!'   
Miyako plops down real hard onto her bed.  
'Maron...I will catch her for you! That way, it'll prove your innocence!'  
Then, she falls asleep, dreaming of all the good times she spent with Maron.  
  
Chiaki's Room:  
"Kaitou Takura...why are you here?" Chiaki places his hand in his hair.  
"The Devil probably sent him to make sure that Fin was getting Jeanne to seal all the demons." Access ponders while drinking some juice out of a straw.  
"You're probably right. We have to tell Maron about Fin soon before it's too late!" Chiaki sits on a chair.  
"But if she gets hurt, she won't have the strength to fight Fin, when the Devil is strong enough to defeat God."  
"I know..."  
'Maron...you have to know the truth about Fin.'  
  
Author's Note:  
What does Kaitou Takura want? And why?   
Anyways, how was it? Should I keep on writing? Please R+R!  
Ja ne! 


	17. Upcoming Dance

Upcoming Dance  
  
"Maron! Wake up!" Miyako pounds on the door with her fist.   
Chiaki leans against the wall, sighing.  
'It's the same thing every day...' He sighs again.   
Suddenly, Hiroki's door opens, silencing everything.  
"Good morning. Waiting for Kusakabe?"  
Miyako nods and Chiaki turns slightly away.  
"Maron! If you don't come out in one minute, I'm going to leave without you!" Miyako holds up a fist up to the door, making an angry face.  
Finally, Maron comes out, practically asleep.  
"Comi-" Her eyes close for a minute.  
"Maron! Why does this always happen?! Mou!" Miyako grabs Maron's arm, waking her up.  
"Alright, alright! I'm awake! Now will you stop shaking me?!" She grabs her arm out of Miyako's grasp.   
"Let's go! I heard that something special's going to happen soon at school!" Miyako rushes to the eleavator pushing the down button.   
As everyone catches up, the elevator doors open.  
"Hurry up!" Just as the doors are about to close, Miyako keeps the door open until Maron, Hiroki, and Chiaki step inside.  
"What's this event you keep talking about, Toudaiji?" Hiroki asks.  
"You don't have to call me Toudaiji..." Miyako says under her breath.  
Hiroki blinks.   
"O-oh, right. Well, I don't know because we're not as school." Miyako stomps out the elevator and out the building. Everyone else following quietly.  
"Now, come on! We're going to be late!"   
Everyone arrives at the school five minutes later.  
Miyako sighs. "We made it."   
"Thanks goodness. I don't want to ruin my status." Iinchou pushes his glasses up.  
"Status? Like how you do at school and stuff like that?" Maron questions.  
Iinchou nods as he opens the door.  
In the hallway, there are posters hanging on the walls.  
"What's this?" Chiaki rips off a poster from one of the walls.  
Hiromi reads one off the wall.  
Dance on Friday!  
Place: Main gym  
Time: 7:00  
"Since when do we have dances?" Miyako questions, her hands laying on her hips.  
"Since now, I guess." Maron answers.  
Chiaki didn't waste any time.  
"Maron, would you like to go with m-" He gets cut off.  
"Kusakabe, I would be happy if you went with me to the dance." Hiromi says, smiling.  
"Sorry, Hiromi. I asked her first." Chiaki pushes Hiromi against the wall.  
"M-miyako...would you come with me to the dance?" Iinchou blushes.  
"Of course." Miyako smiles as she sees Iinchou blush even more.  
"I don't know who to go with...give me some time, okay?" Maron walks into her classroom and sits down.  
"Maron...onegai?" Chiaki whispers in her ear.  
"I already told you. Give me some time! I'll tell you tomorrow!" Maron whispers furiously back.  
"Please pick me." Chiaki winks, turning his gaze to the blackboard.  
  
After School:  
"Ne, Maron?" Miyako licks her ice cream cone.  
"What?" Maron turns to face Miyako.  
"Who are you going to go to the dance with? Chiaki or Hiromi?" Miyako licks again.  
"I don't know..."  
"Well, you better make up your mind soon. There's only two more days till the dance."  
"I know...I need to think about it." Maron says as she walks up to the elevator doors, forgetting about her mail box.  
"Tell me when you decide, ne?" Miyako pushes a button and the elevator doors open.  
Maron nods.  
As they walk away from each other, both are silent. They stand in front of their doors, turning their heads just enough to say good-bye.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Miyako." Maron opens her door and walks in.  
  
Maron's Room:  
"Hello Maron!" Fin greets Maron, smiling.  
Maron doesn't answer.  
"Hm? What's wrong?"  
"I don't know who to go to the dance with. Chiaki or Hiromi? They both asked me today when we found out about the dance." Maron answers.  
"Well, put that aside. I have a job for you!" Fin flies over to Maron's shoulder.  
"Not today Fin." Maron swats Fin away.  
"Is it that important?"   
"Yes. Now please leave me alone." Maron turns on the TV.  
'Who to choose? Chiaki or Hiromi?'  
  
Author's Note:  
Hello! I'm back!   
Who's Maron gonna choose? I know, but I'm not telling you! Well, you probably have a hunch on who anyway. But stick around to find out!  
Please R+R!   
Ja ne! 


	18. The Choice

The Choice  
  
Maron's Room:  
"Fin...what's the job?" Maron asks, walking up to Fin, who is flying.  
"I thought you had something more important to do!" Fin states.  
"I need something to get my mind off of." Maron replies. "Sorry about what I said before."  
Fin looks up. "Ok. The victim is the Sister at church."  
"What's the target?" Maron picks up her rosary.  
"Her necklace. There's a cross hanging from it." Fin concentrates and a beam shoots out.  
"Jeanne d'Arc, give me your power."   
Maron glows as she jumps off the balcony.  
"Strong and serious..."  
"Matchless and marvelous..."  
"Energetic and courageous!"  
"Fin, let's go!"  
"But..."  
"Nani?"  
"What about your notice?"  
Jeanne's eyes grow big. "Send the notice now. I want to get this over with."  
'That way, my mind can clear up...'  
"Fine, Jeanne. I'll be right back." Fin flies away, sighing.  
'Chiaki...'  
'Hiromi...'  
'Maybe Chiaki...I think I still love him, even though he lied to me...'  
'Why do I have to feel this way about Chiaki?!'  
"I'm back, Jeanne! Miyako's on her way over to the Church."   
"All right!" She jumps onto a tree branch.  
"GAME START!"  
  
At the Church:  
  
Detectives,   
I will come for the Sister's necklace today at 9:00.  
Kaitou Jeanne  
  
Miyako grits her teeth, holding a gun-looking weapon.  
"Jeanne...today will be last day!"  
"Miyako, are you sure you don't need our help?" Haruta questions.  
"It's alright. Don't worry! I'll catch Jeanne for sure!" Miyako's fists tighten.  
"Miyako! There's a notice from Sindbad!" Natsuka comes running into the room.  
"Nani?!"  
  
Detectives,  
The necklace of the Sister's will be mine by tonight.  
Kaitou Takura  
  
"Natsuka...this isn't Sindbad!!!" Miyako shouts out.  
"Gomen. It looked like it..." Natsuka's arm goes behind his head.  
"Kaitou Takura...what does he think he's doing?" Miyako loads her weapon with balls.  
'This time, my plan will surely work!' Miyako walks into the church.  
"Sister." Miyako says calmly.   
"Yes, Ms. Toudaiji?" The Sister turns, looking very tired.  
"Jeanne will not get away with your necklace. I promise you that." Miyako finishes as the 9:00 bell rings.  
"It's the time on her notice!" Haruta yells, opening the door to let Miyako know.  
"Miyako..." Miyako's father whispers into her ear.  
"What is it?" Miyako looks around for any suspicious flying objects in the church.  
"Don't you think Sister looks kind of strange?" Her father whispers, not wanting Sister to hear.  
"Strange?! What do you mean?" Miyako asks, whispering back.  
"MIYAKO! KAITOU JEANNE HAS ARRIVED!" Akita slams the door open, creating an echo.   
"Hello!" Jeanne appears, hanging off the ceiling, using her rebound ball.  
"J-jeanne!" Miyako holds her weapon up and fires at Jeanne.  
Jeanne looks back, only to find a small ball chasing her.  
'W-w-what is that thing?!' Jeanne dodges as the ball keeps trying to hit her.  
"HAHAHA!! Miyako Special Part 20! Jeanne, how do you like my Tracking Ball?" Miyako keeps on laughing as she sees Jeanne dodging.  
'Tracking ball? That gives me an idea!' Jeanne flies down to Miyako and ducks. Because Jeanne ducks, Miyako gets hit in the face with the ball, which later blows up as Jeanne walks to Sister.  
"AAAHH!!" Miyako shouts as the area around her gets all cloudy.   
Jeanne starts coughing as the smoke starts consuming the whole church.  
Suddenly, a cloth covered her mouth, allowing her to breath through the cloth.  
'Who is this? Chiaki?' She turns around only to feel someone kiss her lips lightly through the cloth.  
'Chiaki...I know this is you...' Jeanne clears the smoke away by twirling her rebound ball quickly.  
"Under the name of God," Jeanne holds up her glowing rosary.  
"You, demon born in the dark, I seal you here!" A pin magically appears as she finished her sentence.  
"CHECKMATE!" She grabs the pin and gracefully connects it with the pin.  
The Sister cries out as the demon is sealed into the pin.  
'You'll be alright now...' Jeanne turns around, trying to look for Sindbad.  
'Chiaki...I love you.' Jeanne runs out the door as she pulls as her ribbon.   
As she detransforms she sees someone else running. It's Chiaki running back to the apartment with Access flying next to him.  
She desperately runs to catch him. Five minutes later, she catches up to Chiaki, surprising him.   
"I think I know who to choose, Chiaki..." She runs away with these last words.  
Chiaki looks at her as she runs away, with a surprised look on his face.  
"What was that all about?" Access appears in front of him, scratching his head, in a confused way.  
Chiaki is silent as he ponders over Maron's statement.  
  
Author's Note:   
Well, it was kinda obvious that Maron would choose Chiaki anyway. So, how was it? I didn't update for a while, I noticed. Sorry! Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out faster than this one.  
Ja! 


	19. Miyako Writes Again

Author's Note: This chapter will be made up of Miyako's diary entries. I haven't really been having Miyako write in her diary for a looooong time, so this'll make up for it. Pretty unique, ne? Well, enjoy this chapter! Please review!  
  
Miyako Writes Again  
  
Miyako is in her room, fuming. After letting Kaitou Jeanne get away, she is mad.  
  
Dear Diary,   
How could she escape my tracking ball?! It was supposed to 'know' its opponent!   
After I think about it, she must have a way to 'prepare' for my traps. But...how? I always make sure my plans are kept a secret.  
Oh, she's a tricky one!! AAAHH!   
Maybe, I should take a closer look at her notice cards...Be right back.  
  
7 minutes later...  
Dear Diary,   
Hey, I'm back. And I got a something!   
When I was looking at the note cards, the handwriting struck me. It was strange at first. But, as I looked closer, it really DID look familiar. Something strangely familiar...but I couldn't really figure out why.  
This is really puzzling. I'm going to go to Maron's and see if she knows whose handwriting it is.  
Later!  
  
11 minutes later...  
Dear Diary,  
Maron did say it looked familiar, but she didn't know why, either. But there's something even stranger! When I asked her about it, she starting mumbling to herself. That was soooo odd! I've never seen Maron stumble so much, if you call that stumbling.  
Maybe she does know something but just isn't telling me. If that is it, why? I'm so confused!  
AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
I hate this! This is going to bug me until I figure it out!  
  
The next day.....  
Dear Diary,  
I was partners with Maron in class today for a language game where we had to write down our answers.   
When it was our turn, Maron wrote down the answer. Now, I know why that handwriting seemed so familiar. It's Maron's! But, I'm starting to think I'm hallucinating or something. Maron can't be Kaitou Jeanne! She just can't be! Let me just check the notices again to make sure.  
Hold on...  
  
3 minutes later...  
Dear Diary,  
My conclusions are completed. I seriously think Maron is Kaitou Jeanne! The handwriting is exactly the same!   
Why does this always seem to happen to me?!?!?!?! It's not fair. I don't know how I'll act at Jeanne's next theft.   
The next thing that puzzled me for a long time is this: Why is Jeanne stealing all this stuff?  
She steals things from trash to world treasures and ancient artifacts! Why? I'm starting to think there's something about her thefts. There's absolutely NO connection between any item she steals.  
Should I ask Maron about it? I'm so confused...My best friend is most likely Jeanne.  
  
At night...  
Dear Diary, I'm going to ask Maron if she's Kaitou Jeanne. If she denies it, then I'm going to show her my proof.   
If she denies it, I don't know what I'll do.  
If she does admit it, I'l going to ask her why. I think that's a good idea, don't you?  
Maron's my best friend. Even though she may hide things from me, I can't hide things from her. She always seems to figure them out anyway.  
  
Author's Note:   
Tell me, how was it? Should I continue writing the story in diary form? Or should I stop? It's all up to you!   
Anyway, this chapter is sorta a cliffhanger! Don't hate me for that! Review, please? 


	20. Capture

Maron: I'm finally back! Sorry I haven't been writing! I even almost forgot what this story was about, even though I wrote it!!   
  
Capture  
  
Friday at School:  
  
(Maron and Miyako go to school early)  
  
"Maron!" A voice rang out behind Maron, causing her to twirl around to see who it was.  
  
Chiaki ran up to her with a serious face.   
  
"Chiaki..." Maron stared at him.  
  
"You never answered my question!" Chiaki stated.  
  
"Question?" Maron questioned. "What question?"  
  
"Mou!" Chiaki sighed. "Are you coming to the dance with me...or with that Hiroki guy?" As he said Hiroki's name, he looked disgusted.  
  
"U-um...about that..." Maron's face started to redden. "I chose..." She closed her eyes in thought.  
  
Chiaki stared into her eyes.  
  
Maron's eyes opened but immediately shut when she cried out, "You!"   
  
Miyako appeared from behind Chiaki. "You---what?" She stared at Maron suspiciously. "Anyway, I have a question to ask you." She grabbed Maron's arm. "Chiaki, can you go somewhere else for a minute?"  
  
"Okay." Chiaki agreed and started to walk away. "And, Maron...arigatou! You didn't choose HIM..."   
  
"Miyako! What's wrong?" Maron had followed Miyako to a big tree.  
  
"I figured out who Jeanne is." Miyako looked away.  
  
'Nani?!' Maron's eyes widened. 'Did she realize that I am Jeanne?'  
  
Miyako turned to look at the rising sun. "Who Jeanne is...that's what I wanted to ask you."  
  
"What?" Maron's heart began racing.  
  
"Are you..." Miyako began. "Jeanne?"  
  
Maron's eyes widened again. "Me?"  
  
"I finally found some evidence..." Miyako closed her eyes, brushing away her incoming tears. "I don't want to believe it...but if it is you, maybe you had a good reason."  
  
"M-Miyako. I-I..." Maron's heart continued racing and her mind was unable to think straight.  
  
"Surprise!" A voice came from the tree the two girls were under.  
  
"AAH!" Maron and Miyako screamed, temporarily erasing their minds of Kaitou Jeanne.  
  
"G-gomen!" Hiroki jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of Maron. "I didn't mean to frighten you!"  
  
"Ne...are you going to go to the dance with me?" Hiroki whispered into Maron's ear.  
  
"Gomen...I'm going with Chiaki." Maron turned to face Miyako. "It sure gets quite boring around here when we get to school early."  
  
"I see...that's okay." Hiromi shrugged his shoulders. "Ja ne!"   
  
Hiromi grinned as he turned around to enter the school.  
  
7:00 at the school dance:  
  
Maron and Chiaki are dancing in the middle of the gym, next to Miyako and Iinchou.  
  
"Kusakabe?" Hiromi appeared next to Maron on the gym, interrupting their dance.  
  
Chiaki's face scrunched up in anger.   
  
'It seems he has realized who I am. Oh, well...' Hiromi thought, smiling. "Would you come with me a minute?"  
  
"Eh?" Maron looks at Chiaki. "Um...okay." As she starts to walk off, she tells Chiaki, "I'll be right back! Wait for me!"  
  
'Hiromi...what is he planning now?' Chiaki grimaced at the thought. 'Might be better if I follow them...'   
  
Chiaki sneaked after Maron and Hiromi, making sure that he could not be seen by any of them.  
  
"This way, Kusakabe." Hiromi swung his arm out to let Maron enter the door to the roof.  
  
"Arigatou." Maron walked through the roof door. "What did you want?"  
  
"THIS!" Hiromi snapped his fingers and several vine looking ropes appeared out of the wall, holding Maron in place, making her unable to move.  
  
"What is this?!" Maron cried out. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Bringing you to the devil as a present, along with all the chess pieces that you've collected." Hiromi took as a rosary-type thing, transforming into Kaitou Takura.  
  
"Maron!!" Chiaki ran through the open door, bringing out his own rosary.  
  
Maron suddenly started glowing and began to disappear...  
  
Author's Note: This chapter probably isn't that great, partially because I haven't been forgetting so much about this series! Sorry! But still, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it! I think I'm starting to lose my way of writing a KKJ story...should I stop this story? 


	21. Marriage!

Maron: I had problems with my computer…and I lost everything I had! This didn't help too much with my story writing...well, hopefully, this new chapter will make up for the lost time, somehow...  
  
**********  
  
"Ch-chiaki..." Maron scrunched up her eyes as she pictured Chiaki's face slowly fading away in the eternal darkness.  
  
"Maron!" A voice called out. "Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, a hand came out from the black and grabbed her wrist.  
  
Maron opened her eyes and came face to face with Kaitou Takura.  
  
"Hi-hiromi...what are you doing?" Maron stuttered out.  
  
He only grinned as he held onto her, tying her wrists together with a rope.  
  
"As I said before," He finally spoke, "I'm making you a nice present for the Devil! With this, I'm surely going to become the heir to his throne!"  
  
Suddenly, a ray of dim light came in. They were in a room with only one chair, in which someone was sitting in.   
  
Maron began to back away, but was pushed forward by Kaitou Takura, who followed right after her.   
  
"Where are we?" She managed to say.  
  
"Devil-sama." He fell onto his knees and bowed to his master. "I have brought her...the one called Jeanne."  
  
"Kaitou Jeanne, eh? She is very pretty." A hand stretched from the chair and stroked her cheek. "I'll have many uses for her. Meanwhile, be sure to take care of the other visitor we have...he's waiting for you outside."  
  
"Hm?" Takura stood up and walked to the door. "What shall I do with him? Would you like him as well?"  
  
"What exactly is this guy to Jeanne?"  
  
"I believe they are in love." Takura answered.  
  
"In love? What a horrible thing." The Devil grinned, as he came up with a plan. "Make sure he's alive enough to see our marriage."  
  
"MARRIAGE?!" Maron screamed out.  
  
"Hai, Devil-sama." Kaitou Takura left the room, closing the door slowly behind him.  
  
"Yes. Marriage." The Devil replied, to Maron's exclamation. "You may call me Shibuya."  
  
He waved his hand slowly in front of Maron and she lost consciousness. Just as she was about to hit the ground, he caught her with his shadow-like hands.  
  
**********  
  
"Chiaki, Chiaki, Chiaki..." Takura appeared before Chiaki, shaking his finger. "You shouldn't have come. You'll only find more despair."  
  
"Where is she?" Chiaki stared menacingly at Takura. "Where's Maron?! If you did anything to her-"  
  
"I'm not planning to do anything to her…the Devil might, though." Takura answered.  
  
"Devil?" Chiaki questioned. "What are you talking about?!" His face scrunched up with anger.  
  
"She's soon to be the Devil's bride." Takura smiled. "But, enough about that. I have to bring you to their wedding soon, which should be starting in about..." He glanced up at a clock that was on the wall to his left, "20 minutes."  
  
As Chiaki turned to look at the clock, Takura took out a circular object from his coat pocket and threw it on the ground. Smoke began filling up the room.  
  
"Nani?!" Chiaki quickly closed his mouth and covered it with the sleeve of his jacket.   
  
"Surprise!" Takura appeared from behind him.  
  
Right as Chiaki turned, Takura punched him and he was knocked onto the ground.  
  
Takura began to walk to where Chiaki was, "Beat me...if you can."   
  
Chiaki began to stand. "I don't care how good you think you are..."  
  
"Oh?" Takura sighed for a minute. "Well, I'm going to be the heir to the Devil's throne and -"  
  
Chiaki sprung from his position and punched Takura in his stomach and jumped over him.  
  
"Like I said...I don't care how good you are...I WILL BEAT YOU!" Chiaki firmly told Takura. "I will save Maron!" His right hand clenched up into a fist.   
  
**********  
  
Maron: Yo! Another cliffhanger, isn't it? Sorry bout that, but I just had to leave it there.   
  
Who will win? Chiaki or Takura? And will Maron be forced to marry Shibuya?  
  
Until next time! Please review and tell me how my story's going! This story is gonna be done soon, I think. 


End file.
